Péché de chair
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Duo, chanteur d'un groupe sulfureux, prends des vancances avec son groupe dans une petite ville du nevada ou il va rencontrer un prête très séduisant
1. Chapter 1

Péché de chair.

Voici une nouvelle histoire. J'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire et je me suis laissé entraîner…

Sur la demande de Caro06, les couples sont un godeX02 ; un 03X04 et un 05XSolo.

Laissez-moi plein de review s'il vous plait.

Chapitre 01

Duo traversa la scène, se dandinant dans son jean moulant, il se frotta au bassiste, se collant en lui en susurrant des paroles obscènes.

Solo tourna la tête vers lui, lui murmurant des mots salaces, le public hurla encore plus fort, les filles se déchaînèrent.

Le batteur accéléra le rythme, Duo se recula, haletant dans son micro.

« J'ai envie que tu me baises ! La ! Maintenant ! Sur scène !!

Il se mit à dos au bassiste, se frottant contre lui, gémissant dans son micro, enlevant sa chemise noire, montrant son torse imberbe, blanc.

Il se tourna vers le blond qui se déchaînait sur sa guitare, et frotta leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, montrant au public l'immense croix tatouée dans son dos. (Genre Abby dans NCIS)

Il reprit ses paroles tendancieuses, haletant, jouissant sur la musique, se retourna vers le public, frottant ses fesses contre le sexe raide du guitariste.

Le blond posa ses mains sur son entrejambes et ils mimèrent l'acte sexuel, gémissant, haletant.

La chanson finit sur leurs cris de jouissances. Le rideau tomba, les cachant du public hystérique. Duo s'appuya sur son partenaire, encore haletant, tremblant d'épuisement.

« T'es un acteur Duo !

« Je sais Solo, mais je pourrais pas rester de marbre si tu n'étais pas mon partenaire. Heureusement que personne ne sait que t'es mon frère sinon…

Ils s'embrassèrent d'un rapide baisé sur les lèvres, fraternel. Le batteur sortit de derrière son instrument et secoua sa longue mèche brune dégoulinante de sueur. Un jeune adolescent blond sauta des coulisses pour lui sauter au cou, l'embrassant de façon brûlante.

« Trowa ! T'étais génial… tu m'as rendu dingue !!

« Calme-toi Quatre, je te ferais voir les étoiles ce soir !

« Hum…

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Le dernier musicien posa sa guitare à son tour, il transpirait abondamment. Il rattacha ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Hey, Wufei, tu t'es surpassé !

« J'étais tendu comme un arc à vous voir baiser sur scène ! Quand je pense à quel point tu es passif au lit Solo, j'ai du mal à te reconnaître quand tu te lâches comme ça.

Il soupira de façon rêveuse.

« J'aimerai tellement que tu me prennes sauvagement comme tu le mimes sur Duo ou comme vous le dites pendant les interviews… Hummm !

Il éclata de rire.

« Mais, je t'aime comme ça. Mon petit timide !

Ils s'embrassèrent et Duo se recula, un peu triste.

« Tu penses encore à lui ?

« Oui. Zech a quand même été mon premier, et… Il me manque.

« C'est surtout un connard qui t'a trompé !

« Hum !

Les hurlements de la foule devinrent assourdissants.

« Allez, on y retourne.

Duo se mit au milieu de la scène, prit son micro et commença à crier des « Hannnn ! » très sensuels.

XXX

Les vigils repoussèrent la foule, criant des menaces alors que Duo, torse nu, le pantalon ouvert, avançait dans le couloir, tenant la main de Solo, lui embrassant le cou.

Le blond lui serra les fesses.

« A bientôt Boston !!!!

Des hurlements lui répondirent, assourdissant la rue.

Ils montèrent dans la limousine. Des que les portes furent fermés, Solo se jeta sur Wufei, se blottissant dans ses bras. Duo enfila un gros pull informe, tremblant de froid.

« Fais chier ! Je me les gèle moi !

Ils roulèrent pendant un long moment, la neige recouvrait la route. L'hôtel était immense. Trois grandes chambres, accessibles seulement par ascenseur et verrouillé magnétiquement les attendaient.

Comme ils l'avaient demandé, elles communiquaient entre elles.

Duo prit celle du centre, Trowa et Quatre à sa gauche, Solo et Wufei à sa droite.

Ils s'installèrent dans la suite du chanteur. Ils avaient besoin de calme après les concerts. Quatre saisit le téléphone, joignant l'accueil pour demander de quoi manger.

Ils étaient ensembles, soudés et, ainsi, ils se sentaient bien.

XXX

Le repas s'étira une grande partie de la nuit. L'adrénaline coulant dans leurs corps les maintenait éveillé.

Duo savait que les deux couples allaient s'envoyer en l'air, laissant les portes ouvertes comme à chaque fois, pour s'entre excité.

Et il attendait ça avec impatience. Depuis sa rupture, il avait besoin de ça. De les savoir heureux et épanouis sexuellement.

D'ailleurs, Solo commençait à lentement chauffer Wufei, lui caressant les cuisses, l'embrassant dans le cou.

Solo, tout comme Duo, adorait le sexe. Leurs besoins physiques étaient bien supérieurs à la moyenne. Et à ce niveau là, Wufei le satisfaisant complètement.

D'ailleurs, le chinois se leva, une érection déformant son pantalon.

« Bon, on va baiser et on revient !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Bien que cru dans ses paroles et peu démonstratif, Wufei tuerait pour Solo et inversement.

Ils passèrent dans leur chambre, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

XXX

Solo se pendit au cou de son amant, lui léchant les lèvres, se frottant contre lui, excité.

« J'ai envie de toi…

« J'ai vu… Dans qu'elle position t'as envie ce soir ?

« Levrette… J'adore quand tu me soumets… Ho oui, prends-moi !

Wufei l'embrassa tout en lui arrachant sa chemise. Il se recula, ouvrant juste la braguette de son jean.

« Allez, déshabilles-toi… Et mets-toi sur le lit…

Solo gémit de désir, il arracha ses vêtements sans aucune pudeur, avec une brutalité assez tue l'envie avant de se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, la tête base posé sur ses bras repliés, le dos tendu et les fesses hautes.

Wufei frissonna, il laissa échappé un halètement douloureux et avança d'un pas conquérant.

Le premier round était toujours rapide, un peu brutal afin d'étancher la soif brûlante de leurs corps.

Le chinois dégagea son sexe de son pantalon. Il se masturba très rapidement quelques secondes. Il faillit venir dans sa main quand l'anus de Solo palpita, s'ouvrant légèrement pour l'appeler.

« T'es en manque à ce point ?

« Hummm… Wufei, dépêches-toi…

Le chinois s'avança fermement, il lui caressa les fesses, frôlant l'anus palpitant.

Il enfonça très lentement son majeur dans l'anus serré.

« Je refuse que tu aies mal…

« C'est pas grave…

Wufei ressortit son doigt pour en glisser deux. Il fit de rapide mouvement de pénétration puis de ciseaux.

« Han !!! C'est bon, vas-y !!

Wufei retira ses doigts, saisit son sexe déjà dur comme de la pierre et s'enfonça dans les chairs brûlantes et palpitantes de son amant.

Son sexe entra sans rencontrer de résistance, ouvrant le corps fébrile de son partenaire.

Solo cria sans retenu, remuant légèrement les fesses pour aider la pénétration. Il ne ressentit qu'une très légère douleur. Il en voulu immédiatement plus.

« Wufei… Hannnnn…

Le chinois ressortit lentement, laissant coulisser son sexe. Il ressentit le froid mordant sur son sexe, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'enfouit au creux des reins de son partenaire, il y alla très lentement.

Le blond déplaça légèrement ses jambes afin de pouvoir se retourner et plonger ses yeux verts pâles dans les pupilles noires de l'autre. Wufei sentit l'excitation remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il dut se retenir et souffler longuement pour ne pas immédiatement éjaculer.

« C'est bon ?

« Ho oui… C'est bon, vas plus vitre…

Le chinois s'enfonça plus vite. La cadence accéléra, les cris se firent plus chauds, le sexe de Wufei entrait et sortait de plus en plus vite, ouvrant les chairs de Solo.

Il se pencha sur lui, épousant son dos, il lui mordit la nuque comme un animal.

Sa main quitta la hanche fine pour glisser sur le ventre, griffant avec tendresse. Il saisit la verge déjà raide de son blond, calquant sa masturbation sur ses coups de hanches.

Solo joui quelques minutes après, en une série de petits cris et grognements de plaisir.

Wufei s'affaira plus vite, excité par ses cris d'abandons. Il éjacula à son tour, l'emplissant de sa semence.

Solo cria de plaisir. Ils s'affaissèrent. Wufei se retira très délicatement, regardant avec délice sa semence glisser hors de l'anus encore palpitant du blond.

Il se pencha sur ses fesses, la léchant.

Solo cria, jouissant une seconde fois, tremblant, ses muscles se relâchèrent complètement.

Il haletait, tremblant. Lentement, le blond se retourna, ouvrant les bras pour serrer contre lui son merveilleux amant.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, heureux. Epuisé, enfin satisfait, ils s'endormirent rapidement.

XXX

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'à côté, le deuxième blond de la troupe serrait les cuisses. Il regarda Trowa, essayant de lui faire comprendre son envie.

Le plus vieux sourit. Il adorait mettre son jeune amant mal à l'aise.

« Ils t'excitent ?

Le blond rougit très violement.

« Moi, ils m'excitent…

« Trowa, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi…

Il s'assit sur les genoux puissants de son amant.

« Arrêtes !

Le brun sourit tendrement.

« Quatre, tu n'as que quinze ans, c'est pour ça que je ne te prends jamais… Le sexe oral, les doitées, ça passe mais, je ne te pénétrerai jamais de mon sexe avant tes dix-huit ans.

« Trowa ! Je t'aime ! Ma mère sait qu'on est ensemble alors je vois pas ou est le problème !

« Ce n'est pas légal ! Quatre, je t'aime et je t'ai dit que je suis prêt à attendre… Et on a déjà fait beaucoup de chose… Par contre, à la minute où tu es majeur je te fais ta fête !

Le blond rougit. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Duo qui souriait tendrement.

« Tu as de la chance Quatre… Trowa t'aime sincèrement mais je comprends son point de vue, il a vingt-cinq ans…

Le couple s'embrassa.

« Mais j'ai envie d'un câlin…

Il se mit à remuer le bassin sur les genoux de son amant, souriant de le sentir durcir. Trowa avait de plus en plus de mal à résister et le blond savait qu'il allait le faire craquer.

D'ailleurs, les autres couples lui montraient quoi faire pour faire craquer son glaçon de copain.

D'ailleurs le plus âgé le renversa sur le tapis, dévorant sa bouche, se frottant contre lui. Quatre regarda Duo. Ce dernier les regardait, malheureux.

« Attends, la chambre…

Trowa se leva, souleva le corps tremblant de désir de son amant, fit un signe de tête vers Duo et passa dans leur chambre.

Il se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, arrachèrent leurs vêtements, pressé de se retrouver l'un contre l'autre.

Quatre se cambra, frottant son érection contre l'énorme sexe de son petit ami.

L'adulte le serra dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux. De sa grande main calleuse, il caressa les tétons tendres du petit blond.

« De quoi tu as envie ?

« Suces-moi…

Ses yeux suppliants, son corps déjà tremblant de désir, excitèrent Trowa au plus haut point.

Il saisit son amant, le mettant à genoux sur le lit. Il se pencha, entourant les hanches étroites de ses bras.

Son visage plongea directement dans l'entrejambe du garçon.

« Ton sexe est si fin…

Il souffla dessus. Il lécha la pointe, se délectant du gémissement surpris de son partenaire.

« Tu es si mignon…

Il avala immédiatement le sexe, l'aspirant, le malaxant dans sa bouche, le pressant.

« Ha !!!! Encore !! Plus…

Duo ne put s'empêcher der se pencher pour les regarder.

Les doigts de Trowa caressaient l'anus étroitement fermé du blond, sans forcer. Il poussa très légèrement.

« Tu veux que je te masturbe aussi par la ?

« Oui… soupira le blond.

Le blond avança le bassin, se plia de façon à ouvrir ses fesses. Trowa enfonça très lentement son majeur, cherchant la prostate.

Il lui suffit que quelques caresses pour que le sperme du garçon envahisse sa bouche.

Le corps en chiffon, Quatre se laissa tomber sur son amant, haletant, tremblant.

L'aîné se recula un peu. Il l'allongea sur le matelas avant de s'allonger sur lui pour se satisfaire.

Il se masturba rapidement. Alors qu'il allait jouir, l'autre l'arrêta.

« Attends, je veux le faire !

Trowa rougit un peu, il s'allongea sur le matelas, écarta les cuisses et se calla de façon à avoir la meilleure vue possible sur le petite bouche suçant son énorme sexe.

Il gémit quand les petites mains encore malhabiles saisirent sa verge pour la caresser. Un grognement lui échappa des que son amant embrassa son gland.

« Tu te sens d'avaler ?

« Oui…

Quatre ouvrit la bouche en grands, et lécha enfin l'énorme sexe comme une glace.

Il y mit beaucoup d'entrain, suçant et aspirant la colonne de chair, mordillant la peau à des endroits ciblés.

Trowa lui saisit une jambe, tirant son corps vers lui. Il le masturba un peu mais se concentra très vite sur l'anus.

Le blond continuait de le sucer, avalant de plus en plus de cet immense défi, caressant la base, malaxant les bourses, griffant le scrotum avec délice.

Il tétait l'énorme sexe avec envie, rêvant du jour où Trowa le tenant fermement par les hanches, l'assiérait sur cette énorme bite.

Il sentit le sexe vibrer et comprit le signal, il masturba très rapidement la base, se reculant pour pouvoir encaisser le jet de sperme dans sa gorge.

Il inspira très profondément avant de serrer les dents sur le gland.

Trowa éjacula, emplissant sa bouche, lui tenant les cheveux pour qu'il reste dans cette position mais le blond se recula.

Du sperme s'étala sur son visage, sa poitrine et ses cheveux. L'aîné se laissa tomber en arrière, trois doigts dans l'anus de son amant continuant de bouger frénétiquement.

Ainsi stimulé, le blond jouie une seconde fois.

XXX

Duo sentit une humidité se répandre dans son pantalon et soupira. Il passa dans sa salle de bain, prit une douche très rapide.

Lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, ils dormaient tous profondément. Il se coucha à son tour, un peu triste et en manque de sexe.

Il avait toujours son gode dans son sac mais cette perspective le rendait dépressif maintenant.

Il avait toujours aimé le sexe, de toutes les façons. Brutal ou tendre, sauvage et douloureux, affectueux et amoureux.

Zech lui manquait. Il serra les dents, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Les gémissements de son frère le replongèrent dans le passé. Duo n'aimait pas être passif mais Zech refusait de se faire prendrez alors il s'était laissé faire, lui tendant les fesses, lui donnant sa virginité.

Le blond lui avait tout appris. Duo sentit son sexe frotter contre les draps, son anus palpitait un peu. Il attira son sac vers lui.

« Allez, juste cette fois. A la prochaine ville, je vais me serrer un mec et lui défoncer le cul !!

« Ha !! Wufei, plus fort !!

Il attrapa son gode. Il le lubrifia abondamment. De sa main libre, il enduit son anus de gel, enfonçant juste deux doigts rapidement.

Il respira profondément, écarta les cuisses, remontant les hanches et enfonça d'un coup le gros jouet.

Son corps s'ouvrit douloureusement, plus habitué à ce genre de pratique.

Il serra les dents de douleur. Fermant les yeux, il enclencha le vibromasseur au maximum avant de s'asseoir, l'enfonçant au fond de ses chairs.

Il frotta ses fesses sur le matelas de longues minutes avant de jouir sans avoir besoin de se toucher, seulement excité par ses fantasme et s'effondra en arrière.

Il expulsa l'objet, se roula en boule, fermant les yeux. Il éclata en sanglots et finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

XXX

Le van roulait lentement dans les virages serrés. Duo écoutait de la musique, coupé du monde, écrivant les paroles de leur nouvelle chanson.

Ils avaient enfin de longues vacances, afin d'écrire leur nouvel album. Ils avaient décidé de faire une longue retraite dans le Nevada afin de respirer un peu.

Il avait loué un chalet dans les hauteurs de la ville, isolé, espérant bien pouvoir se reposer loin de fans hystériques.

Trowa stoppa le véhicule devant une épicerie. Duo sauta dehors, respirant avec délice l'air un peu plus pur que dans les grandes villes, savourant le calme de la campagne.

Il entra dans la boutique avec Quatre, les trois autres recherchant la route du ranch sur la carte. Les deux garçons entrèrent en rigolant, saluant le caissier.

Duo remplit le panier, suivant les rayons avec de grands yeux. Soudain, il rencontra un obstacle et, perdant l'équilibre, tomba au sol, emportant le fameux obstacle avec lui.

Un corps s'encastra dans le sien, frottant un bassin étroit contre le sien. Il ouvrit de grand yeux.

Un jeune homme se tenait sur lui, lui échauffant les sangs. Il rougit brusquement.

« Pardon mon fils ! Vous allez bien ?

L'homme se redressa. Duo remarqua enfin, le bel inconnu portait la tenue des prêtes.

Il sentit ses joues rougir devant son regain d'intérêt.

Il adorait les curés, son premier partenaire était le jeune prêtre qui secondait son père adoptif.

« Heu… Je… Je…

« Vous venez d'arriver ?

« Oui, répondit quatre, aidant son ami à se relever. On est en vacance au chalet des Hapelfield.

Le prêtre sourit et Duo banda. Il sut, il le voulait lui.

« Je m'appelle Quatre, voici Duo.

« Je suis le père Odin, Heero pour ceux qui me connaissent depuis toujours…

Duo se redressa, reprenant contenance et son sourire charmeur, il serra la main de l'ecclésiastique, lui caressant le poignet de ses doigts fin mais l'autre ne sembla pas comprendrE.

« Venez me voir. L'église est toujours ouverte.

« Je n'y manquerai pas. A bientôt mon père.

Duo le suivit des yeux, salivant presque.

« Duo ! Arrêtes, tu peux pas !

« Pourquoi ?

« C'est un homme de dieux !

« Et alors, je le veux, et je l'aurai !!

Le blond soupira. Il connaissait Duo et rien ne pouvait lui faire lâcher prise.

XXX

Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra les tentatives de séduction du chanteur envers le prêtre.

Par contre, je sais pas dans combien de temps je pourrais publié mais je fais le plus vite possible.

A bientôt.

Laissez-moi vos impressions s'il vous plait.


	2. Chapter 2

Le péché de chair

Voila la suite.

Les couples sont toujours les mêmes. Comment Duo va-t-il s'y prendre pour convaincre Heero de lui céder ? Comment un adolescent timide tel que quatre s'est retrouvé à sortir avec Trowa ?

Attention, Heero est un prêtre, Quatre est mineur alors si l'un de ses sujets vous dérange, je vous déconseille de lire.

Bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos impressions.

Chapitre 2

Duo éternua. Il se pelotonna sous sa couette. Des feuilles s'éparpillèrent autours du lit.

Il avait passé deux jours entier à écrire de nouvelles chansons, des chansons sur Heero, des chansons encore plus obscènes et sexuelles que les autres.

Duo ouvrit enfin les yeux. La faim le poussa à se lever. Une odeur de pancake lui mit l'eau à la bouche, il enfila un boxer blanc avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

Les autres étaient déjà la, mangeant avec appétit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, remarquant qu'il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi et se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise.

« Les mecs, j'ai deux nouvelles chansons !

« Génial, encore quatre et on a les vingt du nouvel album. Solo fronça les sourcils. Duo, tu penses qu'elles passeront ? Elles sont vachement chaude celle la quand même.

« Je sais, les autres seront des balades « romantiques ».

« Ouai ! Ou vas diminuer l'orgasme ?

« Non, pas de sexe du tout !

Ils ricanèrent.

« Le célibat t'assagit ? Où c'est le prêtre qui te rend plus calme ?

Duo rougit. Les autres savaient son attirance pour le jeune métis.

« On doit aller faire des courses cet aprèm'. Tu viens ?

« Oui !!! Je passerai le voir.

Le natté remonta pour se préparer ; il passa une grosse heure dans la salle de bain, se rendant irrésistible, jean taille basse, haut moulant noir et blanc, veste longue blanche. Sa longue natte battant le creux de ses reins.

Les autres l'attendaient en bas. Le trajet fut très court, à peine dix petites minutes mais Duo était intenable.

Des que la voiture eut stoppé sur le place du village, il sauta à terre. Solo le retient par le bras.

« Fais attention ! On pourrait se faire lyncher ici si tu fais des choses trop voyantes !

« T'inquiète ! Je gère ! Je suis la discrétion personnifiée !

Wufei souleva un sourcil sarcastique.

« La discrétion personnifiée ? Habillé comme ça ?

Le chanteur lui fit un doigt d'honneur très élégant et tourna les talons.

XXX

Solo soupira.

« Comment on peut faire des courses dans un magasin aussi petit. Où sont les plats cuisinés ?

Un petit rire le fit sursauter.

« T'es bien de la ville toi ! Des plats cuisiné ! Qu'elle connerie !

« Je t'emmerde ! Paysanne.

Il lui tourna le dos. Wufei s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Rien, un pouf s'est moqué de moi…

« C'est pas grave.

Ils s'éloignèrent, ignorant la fille qui les fixait étrangement.

XXX

Duo regarda la jolie petite église d'un œil brillant. Il monta les escaliers de pierre.

Sans la moindre appréhension, il passa les portes, entrant dans le bâtiment. Il regarda rapidement l'édifice ancien, pas laid du tout.

Il remonta le long de l'allé, Heero était assis au premier rang, penché en avant, les mains jointes.

« Père Odin ?

Le jeune prêtre sursauta.

« Duo ! Comment allez-vous ?

« Bien, on est venu acheter à manger, et… J'ai eu envie de venir vous voir…

Le jeune homme sourit. Duo se senti durcir. Heero était bien trop beau pour n'être qu'un religieux chaste et isolé ?

« Comment t'es devenu curé ?

Le jeune métis éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à un homme de dieu Duo, tu es bien un enfant !

« J'ai vingt trois ans !

« Comme moi. J'ai grandi ici. Tout le monde me connais et connais mon histoire. Ma mère est morte ne me donnant naissance. Mon père est devenu alcoolique et il me battait, tous les jours.

Duo le fixa. Presque la même histoire que lui.

« Je me réfugiait ici, tout le temps… J'écoutais toutes les messes puis, j'ai fais des études et je suis devenu prêtre. Quand le père Marin est mort, j'ai pris sa place.

« Hum…

Duo se rapprocha légèrement de lui, cette odeur le rendait dur.

« Mon père, j'ai… J'ai besoin de me confesser.

Heero le regarda, légèrement surpris.

« Bien sur. Venez…

Il se leva, Duo fut pris au dépourvu, ne comprenant pas. Le curé entra dans le confessionnal. Le natté soupira.

Il s'enferma quand même dans la minuscule pièce.

Il tira la langue vers le ciel.

« Je te le prendrais, que tu le veuilles ou non, celui-la est à moi !

« Je vous écoute mon fils.

« Bénissez-moi mon père parce que j'ai péché.

« Je vous écoute mon fils.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je ne me suis pas confessé depuis sept ans.

« Ce n'est pas grave mon fils.

« Mon père… Je convoite une personne qui m'est interdite.

« Expliquez-vous mon fils.

Duo sentit son sexe se durcir. La dernière fois qu'il avait mit les pieds dans un confessionnal, il avait prit violement son amant, un jeune prête nouvellement ordonné.

Il avait poussé le jeune homme à éjaculer sur sa bible. Peut de temps après, ce dernier avait fuit, dans un autre pays.

« Je désire de façon charnelle, physique, une personne que je n'ai pas le droit de désirer.

Heero remua. Duo serra les cuisses, étouffant un gémissement un peu douloureux.

« Cette personne est mariée ?

« En quelque sorte. Je la veux, ça me rend dur de penser à elle. Je me masturbe en l'imaginant dans mes bras.

Il entendit Heero remuer les jambes et retient un soupir. Son sexe se redressa complètement.

Sans honte, il ouvrit son pantalon, caressant du bout des doigts sa hampe de chair vibrante.

« Humm. Mon père, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

« Convoiter le bien d'autrui est un péché mon fils mais vous êtes jeune et je sais que ce doit être dur d'empêcher son corps de réagir.

Duo saisit son sexe à pleine main. Il se masturba très vite.

« Essayer de l'oublier, si elle est déjà lié à un autre, vous devez l'oublier. Pensez à Dieu.

Il y eut un silence. Duo retient un cri quand son sperme gicla, il fixait le visage soucieux du prêtre.

« Je vais essayer de l'oublier mon père. Merci.

Il essuya rapidement les déjà et sortit.

« Mon père, venez manger chez nous ce soir. Nous serons ravi de vous recevoir.

« Ce sera avec plaisir.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas de voiture ? Je passe te chercher ce soir à huit heures ?

« Je te remercie.

Ils se sourirent. Duo lui serra la main. Il se sentait heureux. Il avait adoré. Dieu n'avait pas d'importance.

XXX

Quatre entra dans minuscule pharmacie de la petite ville. Une vieille femme somnolait dans un rocking chair, tenant un livre de Stephen King dans la main.

Il avait besoin de diverses choses pour leur séjour. Il parcourut les rayons.

Il prit de quoi monter une trousse de premier secours, ses compagnons ayant la fâcheuse tendance à se blesser très vite.

Un rayon attira son attention. Il regarda, légèrement rougissant, les lubrifiants parfumé, les préservatifs aux goput exotique mais, des cachets attirèrent son attention.

La boite, noire et très discrète, présentait poussé son partenaire à la nymphomanie. Une petite phrase certifiait des nuits torrides.

Il regarda de tous les côté, ouvrit la boite et glissa les quatre plaquettes dans sa proche. Quatre vingt dollars lui semblait trop cher pour ce genre de chose. De plus, en étant mineur, il savait qu'on ne lui en vendrait pas.

Quatre laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il avait rencontré Trowa quelques mois auparavant.

Pour le récompenser de ses excellents résultats, ses parents lui avaient offert un billet au premier rang pour le concert de son groupe favori.

Il y était allé. Le batteur l'avait remarqué. Durant un long moment, ils s'étaient fait de l'œil. Quatre s'était sucé les doigts, caressé et pincé les tétons, en le fixant.

A la fin, un vigil était venu le voir et il s'était retrouvé dans une soirée. Des couples baisaient dans tous les coins. Trowa semblait l'attendre, appuyé contre la rampe ouvragée de l'escalier.

Le batteur l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux avant de monter. Quatre l'avait suivi, sans honte.

Quand le blond arriva au pallier du premier, il n'y avait plus personne mais une porte était ouverte, menant à une chambre somptueuse.

L'autre l'attendait. Trowa s'était avancé, majestueux, sentant encore l'excitation du concert en lui. Sans attendre, il saisit le blond par le poignet pour le jeter sur le lit.

En quelques minutes, ils étaient nus. Trowa s'installa.

« Suces-moi.

Sa voix était froide, un peu dure, presque détaché, comme si Quatre n'était qu'un parmi d'autre.

Mais, le blond, un peu intimidé par son énorme verge, ouvrit courageusement la bouche, tétant le sexe vibrant, l'avalant le plus possible.

Il repensa à tous les films pornos gays qu'il regardait en se masturbant, s'inspirant des scènes de sexe.

Trowa crut avoir affaire à un mec très expérimenté.

Le blond aspirait son sexe, tétant le gland avec vigueur, masturbant la base de sa petite main, malaxant les bourses et caressant le scrotum.

Le brun soupira. Ce mec avait l'air jeune mais, il était tellement bandant.

« T'as quel âge ?

« Dix huit ans…

Trowa l'attrapa sans douceur, il me mit à quatre pattes. Sans attendre, il enfila une capote.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

« Quatre.

« Ok, Quatre, ma petite chienne.

Il lui écarta les fesses et le pénétra d'un violent et unique coup de rein.

Le blond se figea, creusant le dos, il mordit le cousin, retenant un hurlement de douleur.

Le brun se retira. Il le sentait particulièrement tendu. Il comprit en voyant du sang couler le long des cuisses pales, aux muscles durs comme du bois.

« T'es vierge ?

Seul un sanglot tendu lui répondit. Le brun commença à se lever.

« Non !

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

« Je veux que ce soit toi… Mon premier…

Le brun lui fit un sourire. Le blond le regardait, les cuisses grandes ouvertes, le sexe à demi dur.

« Ca va te faire mal…

« Baises-moi…

Le brun remonta sur le lit, avança contre lui. Il enfonça rapidement deux doigts dans sa bouche pour les mouiller.

Il les enfonça lentement dans l'anus encore vibrant du blond, enfonçant ses doigts pour trouver la prostate.

De son autre main, il pinça ses tétons, griffant la peau blanche. Le blond se détendit un peu.

Soudain, ses hanches partirent vers l'avant, il poussa un cri surpris.

« Ca te plait ?

« Hann… Oui…

Trowa retira ses doigts.

« Mets-toi en levrette, que je te la mette bien profond…

Quatre se mit dans la position exigée. Trowa lui saisit les hanches.

« T'es vierge alors j'crains rien mais, tu veux la capote ou pas ?

« Non, j'veux te sentir gicler en moi…

Sa verge le pénétra de nouveau durement mais cette fois, le brun resta immobile un tout petit instant.

Le blond serra les dents. Il souffla lentement.

Il cria quand la main dure de son partenaire se referma sur son sexe.

« J'ai envie de te faire gueuler…

« Hann !!!

Le premier coup de hanche lui fit mal. Le brun décida cependant de continuer. Il s'enfonça durement, rapidement.

« Ca te fait mal pas vrai ?

« Oui.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

« Tu devais savoir à quoi t'attendre avant de me séduire.

« Baises-moi pus fort.

Meurs corps se rencontrèrent violement. Trowa le prit sans tendresse, le masturbant d'une main raide, pinçant et maltraitant ses tétons de l'autre.

Quatre se tortillait, il jouissait mais, il aurait voulu voir le visage tordu de jouissance de son musicien favori.

« Je veux te voir.

D'un tour de main, sans même se retirer, Trowa le coucha sur le côté, continuant de le prendre.

Trowa lui enfonça ses doigts dans la bouche. Il se pencha sur lui.

« Tu me fais jouir… T'es tellement étroit.

Quatre, en l'entendant, jouie en gémissant. Son corps fut prit de légère convulsion, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

XXX

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Quatre comprit qu'il y avait un problème, Trowa était assis sur le fauteuil, loin du lit, il tenait un objet rectangulaire et noir dans la main.

Le blond se redressa difficilement, une violente douleur lui traversa le bas du corps.

« T'es une sale petite garce !

« Quoi ?

Quatre sursauta quand le brun se redressa violement.

« Tu as quel age ?

« Dix-huit ans !!

« Et tu t'appelles ?

« Quatre !

« Quatre Raberba Winner, quatorze ans. Nationalité magrébine. Née à Marrakech le 18 juillet.

Le blond pâlit.

« Je… Je suis désolé… Pardon…

« Pardon ? Mais tu attendais quoi ? Ts mineur putain !

« Et alors ?

« Alors, j'ai vingt-quatre ans ! Je suis majeur ! Détournement de mineur, viol, incitation à la débauche ! Ca te dit quelque chose ?

Le blond le regarda, les yeux remplis de larme.

« Mais je t'aime…

Sa réponse, si franche, désarma soudainement le brun. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« C'est pas le problème… Quatre, je vais te faire raccompagner chez toi.

« Non ! Je… Je t'aime… Je veux rester…

« Et ta famille ? Tes études ?

« Mes parents sont très riches, je ne vais pas à l'école…

« C'est de la folie.

«Mais moi, je t'aime… Et, toi, tu m'aimes ?

« Non… On se connais depuis même pas une demi journée, tu me plait, beaucoup et…

Le blond s'assit sur lui, se frottant à sa verge.

« Je ne te trairai pas… je serais ta groupie… Que la tienne… Je garderai le silence… Laisses-moi te montrer.

« Tes parents ?

« Sont très ouvert…

Ils continuèrent de se voir tous le mois ou le groupe resta dans cette ville. Tous les jours, ils apprirent à se connaître, à s'apprécier.

Au plan sexuel, ils se contentaient de s'embrasser, chastement.

Trowa finit par reconnaître qu'il était amoureux du garçon. La veille du dernier concert, la veille du départ, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongé sur l'immense lit, Quatre proposa un plan pour qu'il n'est pas à se séparer.

Il l'exposa longuement sous le regard incrédule de son amant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la propriété des Raberba Winner, Trowa eut un hoquet de stupeur. Elle était immense.

Ils furent accueillit par trois majors d'hommes qui les conduisirent au petit salon. Trowa ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette maison immense.

Il s'assit au bord du fauteuil, inquiet. La conversation avec les parents lui parut irréelle.

«Mère, Père, dans quatre ans, je reprendrais les rennes de la société. Alors, pour apprendre à gérer au mieux, je vous demande la permission de devenir assistant manager du groupe de mon ami, connu sous le nom de « Sensual sexual ».

Le père fronça les sourcils.

« Je m'engage à vous faire un rapport toutes les semaines.

La mère se redressa.

« Le fameux groupe ? Ce doit être Trowa. Enchanté. Vous êtes très bel homme…

Elle était blonde, européenne. Le père, véritable arabe à la peau foncé, continuait de regarder le brun, les sourcils foncés. Il prit enfin la parole.

« Je te permets, cela te formera à ta vie future. Mais, fais attention à toi…

Il plongea un regard plein de sous entendu dans les yeux de Trowa qui se sentit rougir.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison, ils étaient aux anges.

XXX

Quatre revient au présent, il secoua la tête, paya les médicament puis retourna auprès des autres qui faisait toujours les courses.

Solo remplissait le chariot de chocolats, biscuits, alcools…

Soudain, duo entra en trombe.

« Il vient dîner ce soir à la maison ! Je dois aller le chercher à huit heures, ce soir.

« C'est génial pour toi petit frère.

Solo le serra dans les bras. Wufei soupira. Sa carte gold allait chauffer, heureusement que c'était le compte du groupe et pas le sien personnel.

Il remercia aussi le ciel d'être le gérant de leur fortune, sinon, ils serraient déjà sur la paille.

Ils firent les courses en prévision du repas et remontèrent au chalet.

Ils nettoyèrent, aérèrent, changèrent les draps et préparèrent un somptueux repas à l'aide de deux chefs mondialement reconnu venu en hélicoptère.

A sept heures quarante cinq, Duo prit la voiture pour prendre son prêtre. La soirée allait être déterminante.

XXX

A suivre.

Et voila, chapitre un peu plus court mais de façon intentionnelle.

Dans le prochain chapitre

« Personne n'est en état de te ramener. Dors ici, je te déposerai demain avant la première messe.

«J'ai peur d'abuser Duo.

« Ca ira Heero. Viens, comme on a que trois chambre, tu vas devoir dormir avec moi.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Allons-y, je ne tiens plus debout, l'alcool me monte à la tête.

« Et c'est bien ce que j'espérai…

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Péché de chair

Merci pour vos reviews, elle m'ont fait plaisir.

Pardon pour ce retard mais, j'ai fait au plus vite. Mon ordi fait que planter, les profs nous submerge de devoir et j'ai une crève à me tirer une balle. Alors, pardon.

Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans la vire bien ordonné du père Odin.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Chapitre 3

_A sept heures quarante cinq, Duo prit la voiture pour prendre son prêtre. La soirée allait être déterminante._

Duo passa le prendre à huit heure pile. Le jeune prêtre l'attendait devant les portes closes du bâtiment.

Ils se sourirent et Duo ressentit de désir. Il n'éprouvait aucune honte de voler le prêtre à Dieu.

Il lui tient la portière, frôlant sa main. Il sentait déjà son sexe durcir. Comment un être aussi sensuel avait-il pu faire vœux d'abstinence ?

Ils roulèrent en silence, Heero admirant le paysage de nuit. Le natté se gara devant l'immense demeure, illuminé.

Le jeune prêtre resta quelques secondes stupéfié, la maison semblait briller dans la nuit, un musique rythmé se laissait entendre.

Duo ne fit pas attention. Il aurait dû.

Ils entrèrent, passant directement au salon. Le natté s'arrêta.

Ses amis étaient affalés sur l'immense canapé. Ils regardaient le montage pour leur prochain DVD.

Duo avala avec difficulté sa salive, sentant une boule grossir dans sa gorge.

Il se tourna vers le prêtre. Ce dernier regardait l'écran, le visage neutre.

Sur scène, Duo murmurait des insanité, suppliant Solo de le prendre.

Duo entendit juste un morceau de chanson :

« Allez, mets-la moi… Défonces-moi… Je veux te sentir… Jouir en moiiii !!

Il mimait ensuite l'orgasme, tremblant, haletant.

Il se sentit rougir, il se tourna enfin vers son invité.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois !!

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me dire que vous étiez ce groupe ? Duo, on a la télévision nous aussi, les journaux et une population de jeune très attirée par votre musique…

« How… Mais, tu sais, Solo est mon frère… C'est faux ce que je dis dans les interviews… Il sort avec Wufei…

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Dieu aime tous ses enfants…

« Moi, je suis célibataire.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Bon, alors, je te présente Solo, mon frère et bassiste, Wufei, son fiancé et aussi bassiste et enfin Trowa, batteur, en couple avec Quatre, manageur.

Heero leur serra la main. Sans pudeur, le jeune homme s'installa sur le canapé, regardant le DVD.

« Tu sais, bon nombre des jeunes de cette ville viennent se confesser. Ils se donnent du plaisir en pensant à vous, fille comme garçon… Je vous ai tous de suite reconnu grâce à leur description.

Quatre coupa enfin le DVD.

« Bien, je vais vous servir l'apéritif.

Il emmena deux plateaux ou des petits fours étaient disposé de manière très élégante. Il posa également une bouteille d'un grand vin.

Ils s'installèrent.

« Mais, je ne comprends pas ce que de grandes stars font dans un coin aussi reculé ?

« On prend des vacances… La tournée nous a épuisé et Duo voulait composer le nouvel album.

Heero le regarda. Duo laissa filler l'idée de stopper son érection, il allait rester dur toute la soirée.

Le père Odin goûta avec délice aux fins amuse-gueules français. Il apprécia particulièrement les œufs de caille enrobés de jambon cru.

Au bout d'une petite heure, ils passèrent à table.

La conversation, jusqu'à présent tournée vers les charmes de la région, passa au groupe.

« Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tant de chanson provocante ? Il y a une raison.

« C'est facile à expliquer… On est des gosses des Bronx et des bordels… On est des enfants des rues…

Heero les regarda les uns après les autres.

« Pas moi, je suis fils de bourgeois.

« J'avais bien deviné.

« Je sais, ça se voit.

« Mais, vous tous, vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?

« Ben…

Solo replongea dans leurs souvenirs commun.

XXX

Solo avait un vague souvenir de sa mère, un junkie prostitué dans les bas fond de New York.

Né de père inconnu, les deux enfants devaient se débrouiller tous seul la plupart du temps.

Quand la faim, le froid ou le besoin de chaleur humaine se faisait sentir, il se retrouvait dans l'église de leur quartier, ou le père Maxwell les dorlotait.

Cet homme, profondément humain, avait choisi cet endroit perdu, entre pute et dealers, meurtres et viols.

Il aidait les enfants. Il apprenait à Solo à jouer de la guitare.

Les deux frères étaient ses favoris. Hélène, leur mère, les battait, les affamait, couchait avec ses clients dans l'appartement.

Les deux garçons restaient dehors de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus longtemps.

Ils rencontrèrent Trowa une nuit. Le garçon, un œil au beurre noir, tremblant de froid.

« Hey ? Ca va ?

Le garçon les défia du regard.

« Y'a une église par la, tu seras en sécurité. Viens…

Et le garçon les suivit. Le père Maxwell le soigna, le mit en confiance. Des fugueurs comme lui, il en voyait passer des centaines.

Comme il s'y attendait, aucune recherche, aucun signalement.

Le garçon mit un mois à donner son nom. Très vite, il se lia aux autres grâce à la musique, jouant de la batterie.

Trowa devient leur ami. Ils montèrent une sorte de petit groupe. Les répétitions leur permettaient d'oublier pendant un moment l'enfer quotidien.

Le père Maxwell les aida, les poussa à faire des concerts, à jouer comme si leur vie en dépendait, ce qui, dans un sens, était l'entière vérité.

Un soir, alors que Trowa dormait chez eux, presque comme d'habitude vu que leur mère ne faisait plus aucun cas d'eux, un événement bouleversa l'ordre précaire établi.

La femme, ivre morte, les yeux injectait de sang, se préparait une injection, installé dans le salon.

Ils avaient vendu la télé le mois dernier pour qu'elle puisse s'évader un peu plus longtemps.

De violents coups furent frappé à la porte. Hélène cracha au sol, les yeux vitreux.

« Hey ! Allez ouvrir…

Duo aimait sa mère, il essayait toujours de lui plaire. Ainsi, dans cette optique, il se précipita, ouvrant sans demander, sans se méfier.

Un immense brun entra, il repoussa le petit garçon d'une baffe. La tête de Duo frappa le mur. Alors que son corps s'affaissait, une traînée de sang l'accompagna.

Alerté par le bruit, Solo se précipita vers lui, accompagné de Trowa.

L'homme gueulait sur Hélène qui continuait de préparer sa dose. Soudain, la conversation prit un ton qui glaça les trois enfants.

« Moi, j'ai mes règles. J'peux pas t'rembourser ! Baises un des merdeux !

L'homme se tourna vers eux. Immédiatement, son regard s'immobilisa sur Duo, fin, androgyne, cheveux long.

Il s'avança vers eux. La mère regardait, la seringue vide posée sur la table.

Solo s'interposa, il essaya tout du moins, l'homme l'expulsa contre le mur, saisit Duo par un bras, le traînant vers le canapé.

Il n'allait surtout pas mettre les pieds dans une des chambres dégueulasses de l'appartement.

La femme replia ses jambe, pas décidé à se lever, fixant son fils.

L'homme lui arracha ses vêtements, il détailla avec satisfaction le corps maigre, les bleus sur sa peau pâle.

« Ca ira !

Il ouvrit son jean. Un violent coup sur la tête le fit chanceler. Trowa se tenait derrière lui, un rouleau à pâtisserie dans les mains.

L'homme porta ses mains à sa nuque couverte de sang. Il se redressa. Dans la cuisine, Solo appelait la police fébrilement.

Hélène ne fit rien. L'homme empoigna Trowa par la gorge, le soulevant du sol. Le garçon lui flanqua un second coup mais l'autre ne chancela même plus.

La mère eut le malheur d'intervenir.

« Bon, tu le baises oui ! On va pas y passer la nuit ! De toute façon, avec ta petite bite, tu risques pas de lui faire mal !!

Elle eut un rire cassé, éteint, sans joie. Juste narcissique.

L'homme devint fou, il se rua sur elle, la frappant à coup de pieds, à coup de poing. Quand la police entra, elle gisait dans son sang, Solo et Trowa frappait un homme qui essayait de violer un jeune garçon.

L'histoire passa inaperçu. Le père Maxwell récupéra les gosses. Il les inscrit dans une école de musique.

Là bas, ils rencontrèrent un chinois, bassiste de génie. Solo et lui se tournèrent autours moins d'un mois.

A quinze ans, Solo perdit sa virginité dans les toilettes de l'établissement. Wufei et lui restèrent ensemble, le groupe se forma.

XXX

Ils restèrent en amateur pendant cinq ans. Ils donnaient de petits concerts lors des fêtes, kermesses et autres événements dans leur quartier, répétant des chansons du moment.

Pourtant, dans leur coin, ils écrivaient et composaient leur propre musique sulfureuse, sexuelle.

Au début, seules les expériences des plus vieux les aidaient.

Quand Duo se fit dépucelé par Trowa, il devient très productif, très féminin, très sensuel.

Un soir, alors qu'ils discutaient, installé dans l'église, le nouvel assistant du père vient les aborder.

Duo craqua sur lui. Cet épisode ne fut jamais raconté à Heero mais Duo le prit jusque dans le confessionnal, prenant son innocence, le faisant fuir.

XXX

Six mois après cet épisode, un homme se présenta à eux, ami d'enfance du père Maxwell, il désirait les entendre jouer leurs propres compositions.

A la fin de la première chanson, il ne put se retenir. Il se leva, frappant dans ses mains tel un hystérique ou une groupie.

« Merveilleux ! J'adore ! Magnifique !

Ils négocièrent un contrat très serré. Pour rendre les choses plus réalise et avec l'accord de leur manager et du père Maxwell, ils s'inventèrent une histoire.

Solo et Duo devinrent un couple, les chansons, au lieu de parler de tiers se mirent à parler du sulfureux chanteur.

Et, juste après la sortie de leur premier single, Duo se fit tatouer sa croix dans le dos.

Le premier clips, sulfureux et censuré, attira une foule de jeune. Tendancieux, pervers, il montrait Duo, presque nu, son intimité caché par un drap noir, se caressant le haut du corps en murmurant ses paroles salace.

La caméra était tenue par un « amateur » . Ce dernier posait le caméscope, montait sut le lit, ne portant qu'un boxer blanc.

Les deux garçons se caressaient, mimaient l'acte sexuel, en apothéose de cris et de râles.

Le dernier plan montrait Duo, allongé sur le ventre, des traînés de spermes sur les cuisses, qui éclatait de rire.

Le succès fut tel que des émeutes eurent lieux à chaque sortie sur eux, magasine, CD, interview, émissions…

Ils devinrent célèbres en moins de trois mois, entrant en première place du hit parade de tous les pays.

XXX

Solo s'arrêta la.

« La suite, vous la connaissez… Mais, Duo et moi, on a endossé ce rôle dans le but d'exploser les ventes… Mais, visiblement, on en avait pas besoin mais maintenant, on ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

« Les gens ne l'accepteraient pas ou inventeraient des histoires encore plus grosses.

Heero garda le silence. Son enfance était horrible mais, celle du jeune groupe était bien pire.

Il leur sourit.

« Je comprends… Le monde de nos jours marche sur le mensonge.

Duo se retient de lui sauter dessus. Il était fait pour sourire. Les autres remarquèrent de suite son désir.

Quatre servit de nouveau du vin au prêtre. Ce dernier ne se rendait pas compte mais il buvait beaucoup. Les alcools étaient si doux qu'ils passaient tout seul.

Un vin blanc pour accompagner la mousse de saumon accompagné de bâton de légume cru, un rosé pour accompagné un rôti de porc au caramel avec son flan de courgette, sa purée de carotte et ses cèpes fraîche en crème blanche. Un rosé français pour souligner le fromage français également. Un vin blanc doux pour le castel, la profiterole et le nougat glacé.

Heero ne pouvait plus rien avalé, son verre se remplissait toutes les minutes et son palais chantait devant toutes ses saveurs exquises.

Son esprit devint brumeux, son corps lourd, ses gestes un peu désordonnés.

Duo eut un sourire pervers.

Quatre les fit passer au salon pour un digestif, accompagné de douceur.

Le prêtre reprit une partie de ses esprits lors de ce moment. Mais, il resta maladroit.

La conversation resta sur les grandes villes, les concerts, la gêne lorsqu'il recevait des sous-vêtements…

Quand l'horloge du salon sonna une heure, Heero se redressa.

« Je dois rentrer.

Il regarda autours de lui. Solo et Wufei se chauffait, ivre tous les deux. Le blond, assis sur les genoux de son amant, se frottait à lui, lui dévorant le cou.

Trowa caressait la poitrine de Quatre, le touchant avec tendresse. Le jeune prêtre se tourna vers Duo.

« Personne n'est en état de te ramener. Dors ici, je te déposerai demain avant la première messe. Chaud comme ils sont, ils sont incapables de conduire, et j'ai bien trop bu pour assurer ta sécurité…

« J'ai peur d'abuser Duo.

« Ca ira Heero. Viens, comme on a que trois chambre, tu vas devoir dormir avec moi.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Allons-y, je ne tiens plus debout, l'alcool me monte à la tête.

« Et c'est bien ce que j'espérai…

« Quoi ?

« Mais rien… Les mecs, on monte… Restez pas en bas pour le faire.

Quatre « Hummmm… » Lui répondirent.

Il prit la main d'Heero, le tirant vers les escaliers, ils montèrent un peu lentement, le pas d'Heero légèrement incertain.

Duo était sobre, entièrement, il n'avait pas bu une goûte d'alcool. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

L'immense lit à baldaquin trônant au milieu le fit bander.

Il se vit prendre Heero, dans les rayons de lune, arrachant sa virginité des mains de Dieu…

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il l'enlaça par derrière, posa sa tête dans le cou gracile.

« Enlèves tes vêtements pour dormir, tu seras mieux…

« Humm…

Ses doigts se dirigèrent vers le bas du pull pour aider l'autre homme à se déshabiller. Heero, amorphe, se laissa déshabiller. Une fois nu, Duo le conduisit vers le lit.

Il l'allongea, sur le dos, lui cuisses légèrement entrouvertes, son sexe dormant.

Il enleva ses vêtements rapidement, les jetant au pied du lit en désordre avant de montrer à quatre pattes au dessus de celui qu'il avait choisi.

Heero le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa phrase était hésitante, lourde.

« J'ai envie de toi…

Il se surplomba complètement.

« J'ai envie de te faire connaître tout ce que Dieu t'a interdit.

« Je n'ai pas le droit au sexe. Surtout pas avec un garçon.

« Alors récites la Bible pour que Dieu te pardonne.

Il l'embrassa. D'une main, le bloquant, de l'autre lui caressant la poitrine.

« Arrêtes !!!

« Mais tu bandes… Allez, laisses-toi faire…

Il saisit son sexe, le masturbant lentement, y mettant toute sa dextérité.

« Hann !!

« Laisses-toi faire… Je sais ce que je fais…

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Heero écarta légèrement les cuisses.

Duo comprit. Heero désirait le contact. Il lui caressa le gland, descendant ses doigts jusqu'à son anus et tâta le terrain.

Heero était vierge, complètement vierge. Il se lécha les lèvres. Heero ne serait qu'à lui.

Il arrêta de le toucher, se redressant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Mon père… Je vous désire… Je vous aime…

Il l'embrassa avec amour et tendresse.

« Mais si vous ne le voulez pas, je ne vous toucherai pas…

Heero écarta les cuisses en gémissant. Il voulait éteindre le feu qui brûlait dans ses veines.

« Je ne m'arrêterai plus… Heero…

Ils s'embrassèrent. Duo prit une des cuisses, la faisant remonter le long de son corps, lui écartant ainsi les fesses.

Il se recula, un filet de salive reliant leurs bouche, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Duo lui présenta ses doigts, caressant ses lèvres, les poussant à l'intérieur.

« Suces-les…

Le jeune prêtre le regarda. Il lécha les doigts, avec délice. Son corps le brûlait, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le père Marin lui avait expliqué en théorie et de très loin le sexe et la masturbation.

Il trembla.

Si on le voyait, il serait banni de l'église. Son corps eut un frisson, il sentait le sexe de Duo, dur, vibrant, qui frôlait sa cuisse.

« Hannn !!

Il referma ses dents sur les doigts de Duo. Sans se démonter, l'autre les retira, les faisant glisser le long de sa gorge. Il attrapa un téton raide.

Sans se démonter, il le pinça durement, le tirant. Sa bouche l'attrapa, sa langue tourna autours, le mordant durement.

« Ha !!!

Heero devient encore plus dur, par réflexe, ses jambes remontèrent, son bassin donna un coup vers l'avant.

Duo cria à son tour, excitait et continua de sucer ses tétons, alternant les deux, pinçant l'un pendant que ses dents mordaient l'autre.

Heero haletait, les muscles de ses jambes se contractaient de plus en plus violement. Il les remonta, essayant de se coller à son amant mais duo gardait une distance frustrante.

« Humm… s'il te plait…

« De quoi tu as envie ?

« Je sais pas… Ha !!! Recommence !!

Duo sourit en repassa sa main sur le sexe raide de son partenaire.

« Tu en as envie à ce point.

Seul un halètement lui répondit. Duo laissa sa langue glisser sur son ventre, le long de son aine.

Il saisit brusquement sa verge, l'aspirant brutalement. Le corps d'Heero partit en arrière, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Duo savait qu'il ne lui refuserait plus rien.

Il passa son majeur entre ses fesses, caressant sur toute la longueur. Heero eut un hoquet.

Duo sourit. Il était si beau. Il tâta le terrain un petit moment, caressant l'anus, poussa à peine le bout de son doigt.

Il n'y avait aucune résistance, aucun mouvement de recul. Il enfonça finalement un doigt en entier. Les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Hummm… Duo… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

« Je vais te montrer le Paradis.

« Ha !!!!!

Heero envoya encore une fois les hanches en avant, tremblant alors que le doigt de Duo caressait sa prostate.

Duo sut que plus rien ne les arrêterait. Il fit des mouvements de pénétration avant de glisser un second doigt.

Heero écarta un peu plus les cuisses, il chercha son amant des yeux.

« Duo…

Sa voix n'était qu'un geignement plaintif. Duo sur ce qu'il voulait, remonta le long de son corps en le caressant.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, ils s'embrassèrent pendant que Duo le faisait jouir de ses doigts.

« Je peux te prendre ?

Heero écarta un peu plus les cuisses. Duo se positionna.

« Je rentre…

Son gland écarta les chairs. Duo avait prit soin de ne pas le dilater correctement. La douleur pour le marquer comme sien à vie.

Il n'hésita que quelques secondes et s'enfonça d'une traite, dépucelant enfin le jeune homme.

Heero se tendit, la douleur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Duo se pencha sur lui, lui murmurant des mots doux.

Il se saisit de ses jambes, les remontant pour l'ouvrit un peu plus et donna de petits coup de hanche pour finir de le dilater.

« Ca te fait du bien ?

Heero ne répondit pas, la bouche entrouverte, le corps tremblant, il luttait pour reprendre sa respiration.

Duo sourit. Il se retira.

« Mets-toi à genoux, ça fera moins mal…

Tremblant de désir, le prêtre s'exécuta.

Duo lui saisit la hanche et plongea en lui, plus vivement, finissant de le déniaiser complètement.

« Ha… T'es si étroit.

Heero ne répondit pas, ses mains se resserrèrent sur les draps, Duo bougea, glissant en lui lentement, lui faisant pleinement savourer sa première fois.

Heero baissa la tête. Duo lui caressa le cou, les lèvres, sentant un filet de salive couler de sa bouche.

« Tu jouies ?

« Ha !!!!

« Allez, fais du bruit pour partager ça avec Dieu !!

Heero cria, sa voix partit dans les aiguës. Duo saisit son sexe, le masturbant.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Heero s'éjacula dessus, son sperme tâcha les draps. Duo plongea au fond de lui, serrant la verge encore vibrante dans sa main et l'emplit de semence.

Ils s'affaissèrent, haletant.

Duo retourna Heero, l'embrassant langoureusement.

« Je t'aime…

Heero ne répondit rien.

Mais la nuit était loin d'être terminé.

Il le lui fit comprendre en frottant son sexe de nouveau en érection contre le sien.

XXX

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, les autres commençaient vraiment à le faire. Solo, à moitié nu, suçait son amant pendant que quatre se faisait masturber devant et derrière par les doigts merveilleux de son amant.

A suivre.

Je promets de faire plus vite. Dans le prochain, ce sera un chapitre lémon avec la nuit de Solo et Wufei. De son côté, quatre va s'amuser avec un gode devant son copain, drogué par les pilules.

Dites-moi juste si je le fais passer à la casserole ou pas encore.

A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Péché de chair

Ouahouuu !!! 9 reviews moins d'une heure après la publication. Merveilleux !! Merci, ça me fait chaud au cœur.

Alors, je vous offre un chapitre 100 pourcent lemon. Une partie entre Solo et Wufei, pas moins de cinq positions et une partie Trowa et Quatre plus un gode noir en métal.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Chapitre 4

Solo se sentait si bien, il flottait. Il grimpa sur les genoux de son amant, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

Il avait envie de le faire. Repenser à sa première fois l'avait rendu chaud, excité.

Il n'oublierait jamais comment il avait chauffé Wufei au point de se faire dépucelé dans les toilettes.

Wufei n'avait pas été tendre. Solo avait ressentit cette douleur comme un serment d'appartenance.

« Wufei… Baises-moi comme notre première fois…

Le chinois grogna. Il arracha le t-shirt du blond, plongeant dans son cou. Solo commença à gémir.

« Mais rien… Les mecs, on monte… Restez pas en bas pour le faire.

« Hummmmm…

Solo se pencha vers l'oreille de son amant.

« J'ai envie que tu me prennes comme ta chienne…

« Excites-moi…

Solo se laissa glisser au sol. Il ouvrit le jean bien moulant du bassiste. Sa longue verge sortit tel un serpent.

« Elle est si belle…

Il la lécha avec envie, suçotant le gland, excitant ses sens. Il la sentit vibrer sur sa langue.

« Wufei, elle est si longue… J'ai envie de la sentir en moi… Howww, Wufei !!

Solo l'avala, tournant sa langue de plus en plus vite autour d'elle.

« J'ai envie de toi… Wufei… Baises-moi ! Regardes comme je brûle… Wufei…

Le chinois se redressa, il lui saisit le poignet, l'entraînant dans la chambre.

XXX

Quatre siffla. Sa respiration s'emballait. Il se redressa un peu, permettant à Trowa de lui sucer le cou.

« Trowa… Han… Trowa…

Quatre se félicita d'avoir mit les pilules dans son verre, il le sentait brûler. Ce soit, Trowa allait enfin le prendre.

Le brun lui grignota le cou, la respiration du blond s'emballa. C'est lui qui devenait fou.

« Dans la chambre… Je veux qu'on aille dans la chambre.

Il entoura les hanches de son amant de ses jambes, ses bras autours de son cou, Trowa se redressa, lui claquant les fesses.

« Dans la chambre le singea Trowa en ricanant.

Quatre eut soudain un doute sur l'efficacité des pilules miracles.

XXX

Wufei ouvrit la porte de leur chambre vivement. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de la refermer. Wufei balança le garçon sur le lit.

« Mets-toi à poil mon chéri…

Solo arracha ses vêtements, regardant avec envie le brun faire de même.

« J'ai envie de jouer ce soir… tu veux ?

« Je suis à toi… Fais-moi tous ce que tu veux…

Wufei avança. Il sortit des menottes de la table de chevet. Il lui attacha les poignets au montant du lit, serrant les cercles de fers juste assez pour lui faire mal.

« Tu es à moi !

« Seulement à toi…

Wufei sortit un bandeau, lui cachant les yeux.

« Je vais te faire hurler !

Solo poussa un drôle de petit gémissement. Wufei ricana. Il monta sur le lit, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

Il se pencha.

Sans pudeur, sans soucis, il posa sa langue sur le dessus de pieds de son amant. Solo se tendit.

Sa langue remonta sur la cheville, léchant le tatouage sur l'os de la cheville, le nom de Wufei, en mandarin ancien.

Le chinois fantasmait sur cette marque. Solo était marqué comme sien. Personne n'oserait lui prendre.

Le blond poussa un gémissement de gorge.

Wufei humidifia sa langue, se léchant les lèvres d'impatience. Il la posa sur le tibia, remontant lentement, relevant la jambe fine.

Il enfonça sa langue dans le creux poplité, léchant avec envie cette zone érogène très sensible chez son fiancé.

Solo gémit de nouveau.

« Wufei… Han !!!

« Je sais à quel point cet endroit te rend sensible.

Wufei sourit en regardant le sexe de Solo durcir en l'entendant.

Il continua de monter sa langue, léchant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, contournant son sexe, remontant sur son bassin, léchant avec envie son nombril parfait, mouillant la ligne de poil blond qui l'attirait.

Solo sentit ses muscles se durcir, se tendre. Il eut peur, pendant quelques secondes, de faire des convulsions.

Il remonta jusqu'aux tétons, les mordants avec envie, presque avec violence. Il tira l'anneau de métal, maltraitant la chair.

« Je t'aime Wufei !!!

Le chinois comprit la demande.

« Tu la veux ?

« Maintenant !

Wufei se glissa entre ses cuisses, il l'embrassa tout en le pénétrant.

Solo poussa un cri.

XXX

Trowa entra dans leur chambre, tenant fermement le corps du blond contre lui, malaxant ses fesses vivement.

Le blond jubilait, il sentait l'érection de Trowa contre ses fesses. Bientôt, il allait la sentir en lui.

Le brun le jeta sur le lit. Quatre se lécha les lèvres avec envie, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Pourtant, Trowa ricana.

« Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir ? Quatre… Mignon petit Quatre… Tes pilules… C'est toi qui les as avalés, pas moi, j'ai échangé nos verres…

« Non !

« Tu dois les sentir d'ailleurs non ? Ca te brûle… Tu chauffes… Regarde comme ton sexe est dur…

Quatre rougit.

« Trowa ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

« Quatre… Tu as essayé de me droguer pour que je te baise… Je t'avais prévenu. Je n'aime pas ce genre d'attaque… Alors, pour te punir… Je vais te laisser souffrir jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

Quatre sentit ses vêtements l'irriter.

« Trowa…

« Ca ne sert à rien… Si tu tiens vraiment plus…

Il envoya un gode sur le lit, en métal, court, fin et étroit.

« Trowa… Ca suffira pas… Trowa, je t'en pris… Baises-moi…

Le brun s'assit sur le fauteuil, prêt du lit.

« Amuses-toi comme tu veux mais ta perfidie m'a coupé la bite… Allez, fais-toi plaisir…

Quatre arracha ses vêtements. Il se masturba rapidement. Il voulait jouir, ce besoin embrouillait sa tête, le rendait fou.

Trowa le regarder, il allait lui en faire baver. Trowa allait lui sauter dessus.

XXX

Solo poussa un cri. L'imposant sexe du chinois ouvrait son corps. Il haleta, resserrant de manière intentionnelle ses muscles internes pour la sentir forcer.

« Hum !!

Wufei s'immobilisa. Solo luttait pour reprendre sa respiration. Le fait d'être attaché, aveugle, en un mot soumis, le rendait fou de désir. Il haleta.

Wufei se retira.

« Allez, cette fois, je la rentre entière…

Solo remonta légèrement ses jambes. Il se détendit. Le chinois poussa, entrant son sexe.

Il s'arrêta un moment.

« Aller, on y va.

Le chinois finit de la rentrer. Solo sentir le fond de son corps se déchirer. La douleur le fit trembler, il sentit du sang couler. Wufei l'embrassa, se penchant sur lui avec tendresse.

« Ca va ?

« C'est bon…

XXX

Quatre frissonna. Trowa le fixait sans honte, détaillant sa main le masturbant.

Le plus vieux eut un sourire cruel.

« Tu veux tant que ça sentir ma grosse bite dans ton cul ?

« Trowa ! J'ai quinze ans bordel ! J'ai encore quatre ans à attendre !!

Le brun le regarda.

«Contentes-toi de ça en tout cas pour l'instant… Ma petite salope…

Quatre frissonna. La voix de Trowa qui allait lui susurrer des insanités pendant qu'il se sodomiserait sur ce ridicule jouet.

XXX

Solo se cambra. Il se lécha les lèvres, retenant le pus possible ses cris de plaisir.

« Tu sais, j'aime quand tu cries… C'est comme quand tu chantes…

« Hummmmm… Wufei…

Le sexe du chinois le pénétrait lentement. Ca ne servait à rien d'aller vite, ils se connaissaient assez pour profiter de chaque seconde, de chaque poussée.

Le chinois l'embrassa tendrement. Sa main descendit le long de son corps, câlinant son ventre.

« Je t'aime…

« Pareil…

Wufei lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses, remonta pour lui caresser les bourses, le scrotum.

Solo tira sur ses chaînes. Il envoya son bassin vers l'avant, poussant un cri de plaisir.

XXX

Quatre regarda son amant avec un sourire lubrique.

« Tu veux que je me donne du plaisir sans toi ? Okay…

Il se redressa. Lentement, il s'installa en face de Trowa, callant ses jambes, ouvrant les cuisses en grand.

« Tu as envie de me voir prendre mon pied avec ce ridicule petit jouet ?

Sa voix se fit trainante, aguicheuses. Il allait rendre son amant dingue.

Il enfonça lentement le gode dans sa bouche, le suçant avec délice. Il reproduisait à merveille la fellation.

Trowa dut avouer qu'il n'en menait pas large, son amant devenait plus beau et plus sensuel de jour en jour. Il devenait de plus en plus dur de lui résister.

Pourtant, il se devait d'attendre. Par respect pour les parents de Quatre, par respect pour le jeune homme.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur la scène. Quatre ressortit le gode de sa bouche.

Lentement, il le fit descendre le long de son corps, l'enfonçant légèrement dans son nombril.

« Humm ! Trowa…

Le brun serra les cuisses, c'était si sensuel.

« Ha ! Trowa !!!!

Il laissa l'objet aller encore plus bas. Sans même se préparer, il l'enfonça d'un coup en lui.

« Ha !!!!!!! Ho oui !!!

Il ressortit lentement l'objet.

« C'est bon…

Il commença à se pénétrer. Il se redressa. Sans difficultés, il s'accroupit.

Le gode s'enfonça en lui. Il chevaucha son jouet en poussant de petits gémissements frustrés.

« C'est si petit… Ho Trowa, la tienne est si grosse… Hummm…

« Sale petite allumeuse…

« Ha… Excites-moi…

« Ma petite chienne…

Le blond se laissa tomber plus fort. Il se contorsionna un peu, enfonçant deux doigts pour se dilater un peu plus.

Trowa ouvrit son pantalon lentement. Il extirpa sa grosse verge avec délice.

Quatre la fixa, elle était dure, vibrante. Il attendait tellement le moment ou elle distendrait ses chairs.

Le blond se contorsionna. Si elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans son cul, elle giclerait au moins dans sa bouche.

« Lèves-toi… Je vais te faire la meilleure pipe de ta vie…

Sans honte, le brun se redressa, avançant vers lui.

«Fais-toi plaisir chéri…

Le blond sortit sa langue, léchant le bout du gland, repoussant légèrement la petite peau.

Tout en continuant se remuer vivement les hanches, il décalotta le gland vibrant. Sans attendre, il la prit en bouche.

Les mains du brun se refermèrent sur ses cheveux. Ses hanches prirent une allure folle. Trowa lui baisait la bouche avec passion, lui maintenant la tête entre ses mains.

Il gémissait, se tortillait. Trowa se pencha un peu, se tordant pour que ses longs doigts atteignent ses fesses.

Il lui en enfonça deux.

Quatre poussa un cri de plaisir, ses déhanchés se firent plus brusques.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il éjaculait sans s'être touché le sexe. Trowa lui saisit les cheveux de sa mainte libre, s'enfonça profondément dans sa bouche et éjacula.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, s'enlacèrent pour s'embrasser avec délice. Ils se caressèrent un moment, laissant la plénitude post- coïtale les laisser glisser dans le sommeil.

XXX

Solo cria de plaisir. Il sentait encore le sexe de Wufei le distendre.

C'était si bon. Si chaud.

« Wufei !!!

Le chinois accéléra enfin. En quelques minutes, il l'emplit de semence. Solo cria. Il jouie sans que personne ne l'ai touché.

Son corps fut prit de spasmes musculaires, la douleur le fit crier. Il fut prit de légères convulsion.

Wufei se retira. Lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer, il le prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots doux pour le détendre.

Le blond s'accrocha à lui, les yeux vitreux, encore tremblant.

Wufei l'embrassa, attendant avec patience qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

XXX

Solo se lécha les lèvres. Il reprenait lentement ses esprits.

« Chéri ?

« Oui, mon cœur, je suis la…

« Je l'ai encore fait ?

« Oui… C'est flatteur tu sais ? Je te donne tellement de plaisir que tu en fais des consultions, tu t'évanouis de plaisir rien que quand je te touche…

« Pardon…

« Non ! Restes comme ça, c'est de cette façon que je t'aime…

Ils s'embrassèrent, s'enlacèrent et s'endormirent.

XXX

Quatre se redressa, la langue pâteuse. Il poussa un grognement roque.

A ses côté, Trowa lui tourna le dos en marmonnant.

Le blond sourit. Il savait à quel point son amant avait le sommeil lourd.

Il se leva. Prenant ses affaires de douche, il traversa le couloir, nu comme un ver. La chambre de l'autre couple de la maison était ouverte, Solo et Wufei faisait l'amour.

Le blond s'arrête, les regardant quelques secondes avant de continuer son chemin.

Il était bon pour se masturber sous la douche.

La chambre de Duo aussi était ouverte, il regarda le couple enlacé dans le lit, les draps défaits, les vêtements éparpillé sur le sol.

Il reconnut l'odeur du sexe. Il allait faire un gros petit déjeuné pour caller l'estomac grondant de tous ses couples.

Il ne ferma pas la porte de la salle de bain à clé. Il le lava les dents avec minutie puis entra dans l'immense douche.

Immédiatement, l'eau chaude détendit ses muscles. Son anus était un petit peu douloureux mais ce n'était surement pas grave.

Quand il le ferait avec Trowa, ce serait surement bien plus douloureux.

Il sentit deux mains calleuses se poser sur ses hanches, une bouche câline lui sucer le cou.

« Trowa… On va pas le faire ici…

« Hum ? Pourquoi ?

« Pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'ai pas envie de me faire surprendre par le prêtre.

Le brun réfléchit. Quatre respectait la religion, et, il se sentirait pas de manquer de respect à Heero. Il respecta son choix, le gardant dans ses bras, lui lavant les cheveux.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment. Ils s'aimaient mais, Quatre regrettait souvent de ne pas avoir le droit de se donner à lui.

Ils sortirent pour rejoindre la cuisine, habillée de propre, de vêtements simples.

Avec entrain, s'embrassant comme le jeune couple qu'ils étaient, ils firent ensemble le petit déjeuné pour leur famille.

XXX

Solo poussa un long gémissement langoureux. Il referma les mains sur les draps. Wufei se finit en lui, lui mordant la nuque.

Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, tendrement. Wufei resta en lui, profitant de sa chaleur, de son amour, ravi de ce réveil câlin.

« On va à la douche ?

« Okay… Mais on le fait pas dans la douche… Ca craint vu que le curé dort juste à côté…

«è tu crois que Duo a conclut ?

« A mon avis oui… Quatre l'a soulé de toute façon alors, je pense pas qu'il est résisté longtemps…

Ils ricanèrent.

« Il était vierge ?

« Je pense…

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de passer dans la salle de bain.

XXX

Dans la cuisine, Trowa et Quatre écoutait de la musique tout en préparant des pancakes.

XXX

Heero ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal, le jour brûlait ses yeux. Il se redressa, cherchant à comprendre ou il était.

Une violente douleur lui traversa les reins.

Il se leva, apeuré. Un filet de sperme coula le long de ses cuisses, légèrement tinté de rouge.

Il se tourna vers Duo.

Le natté le regardait, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

« Bonjour… Heero…

Le prêtre pâlit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Il retient sa colère et ses larmes.

« On s'est uni c'est tout… Tu n'étais pas contre Heero…

Il se leva, nu, le sexe en érection. Il le prit dans ses bras. Heero se figea.

« Non ! Duo, tu m'as violé !!

« D'une certaine façon oui… Mais, c'est toi qui écartais les cuisses en me demandant d'aller plus vite et plus fort… Heero, je t'aime…

Une claque le fit taire, il regarda, interdit, le jeune prêtre remettre ses vêtement, faisant abstraction du sperme et du sang encore sur ses cuisses.

Il enfila ses chaussures sans même les lasser.

« Tu restes la comprit. Je t'interdis de partir !

« Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je ne te dois rien !! Alors, laisses-moi passer.

« Alors, pour toi, ça ne signifie rien cette nuit ? Tu t'en fous de ce qu'on a fait ?

Une seconde claque le fit taire. Père Odin le fixa, les larmes s'amoncelant dans ses yeux bleus.

Il quitta la chambre. Duo le rattrapa dans le couloir.

« Mais laisses-moi !!

« Non ! Heero ! Je ne vais pas te laisser partir ! Je t'aime !

« Et t'aimer te donnes tout droit sur moi ?

Solo et Wufei sortirent de la salle de bain, Quatre et Trowa montèrent les escaliers.

Duo sentit la colère monter.

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? Heero, tu as supplié pour en avoir plus !

« J'étais ivre ! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais !!

« Menteur… Tu as aimé te faire prendre…

Heero s'avança, vif comme l'éclair. Une troisième gifle cloua Duo au sol.

« N'apparais plus jamais devant moi…

Il tourna les talons. Il prit les clés du 4X4, claquant la porte d'entrée avec violence.

Duo se laissa tomber au sol.

« Je ne comprends rien, il m'a supplié encore et encire et la, il refuse de l'avouer…

« Tu dois lui laisser du temps Duo, qu'il se remette de ses émotions.

« Humm…

Duo retourna dans sa chambre, s'enfermant.

Les autres surent que le natté était vraiment amoureux. Pourvu que ça ne finissent pas de la même façon que sa relation avec Zeck.

XXX

A suivre.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pardon pour le retard mais entre les oraux blanc et la grippe que je me traine, j'ai pas pu aller plus vite.

Xiao-mei, pardon pour ton Os, je l'y mets maintenant, il sera prêt d'ici lundi je pense.

A bientôt à tous et à toutes et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Ho, je pense que d'ici un ou deux chapitre, cette fic sera fini. Merci de votre soutient.


	5. Chapter 5

Péché de chair

Voila le cinquième chapitre. C'est l'avant dernier, le dernier sera une clôture bien perverse.

J'ai peur que, si je ne clôture pas maintenant, je sois incapable de la finir de façon correcte sans partir dans le gore (bon, ok, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais je veux que celle la reste soft…)

Chapitre 5

Duo laissa tomber sa dernière valise dans la voiture, la poussant dans un coin.

Les autres lui firent un sourire d'encouragement. Duo avait campé pendant des heures devant l'église mais jamais le père Odin ne lui avait adressé la parole.

Même dans l'alcôve du confessionnal, Heero s'était bordé à prier alors que Duo le suppliait de l'écouter.

Les vacances se finissaient aujourd'hui, leur manager les attendait à l'aéroport le plus proche afin de retourner à New York pour enregistrer leur nouveau CD, et préparer le concert privé demandé par la fille du président.

Duo soupira.

« Je vais lui dire au revoir…

Quatre le prit dans ses bras. Le blond versa une ou deux larme à sa place.

« Il te pardonnera Duo… laisses-lui du temps.

« Ouai…

Le chanteur soupira. Il avait perdu son entrain, son envie de chanter. Il garderait la tête haute devant le public mais cette rencontre l'avait changé à jamais.

XXX

Père Odin se signa, sortit du confessionnal et ferma les portes de l'église. Il soupira.

Duo lui manquait, il s'entendait bien avant cet événement.

Heero avait appelé un confrère pour se confesser. Un homme austère, froid, l'avait pardonné après une très longue remontrance. Père Odin fut pardonné par sa jeunesse.

Mais, Heero ne devait plus jamais le laisser approcher. Le matin, il se levait soit avec le sourire, les draps souillé, soit avec de la tristesse, son oreiller mouillé.

Il remonta l'allée. Une ombre attira son regard et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Duo l'avait marqué.

Il avait exagéré en parlant de viol. Alors qu'il conduisait, la mémoire lui était revenu, il se rappelait avec précision à quel point il avait aimé sentir son gros sexe aller et venir en lui.

Il ferma les yeux. L'ombre avança vers lui.

« Je m'en vais dans quelques heures.

« Bien…

« Mon père… Je suis venu me confesser…

Père Odin frissonna. Le confessionnal était bien trop exigu pour qu'il lui accorde.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de nous enfermer là-dedans si cela vous fait peur.

« Merci.

« Heero… Ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour… Je le désirais comme un fou… Je t'aime… Je n'ai jamais aimé personne de cette façon…

« Mon fils… Ce qui s'est passé est entièrement de ma faute… Je n'ai pas été capable de combattre le feu qui brûlait mon esprit…

Duo l'enlaça.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Mais de la mienne mais moi, je ne regrette rien.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Heero.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Et, je te dis adieu Duo… Portes toi bien. Que Dieu guide tes pas vers la réussite…

« La réussite a un goût amer vu que Dieu t'enlève à moi…

Père Odin se recula, le repoussant. Il n'avait pas le droit, il se devait d'ignorer le feu de ses reins, ses envies et ses rêves. Dieu l'avait sauvé, il se devait de payer sa dette envers lui.

XXX

Duo sortit de l'église. Il retient ses larmes le plus longtemps possible, attendant d'être enfermer dans l'habitacle étroit du pick-up pour enfin éclater en sanglot.

Il devait trouver un moyen. Il devait reprendre Heero.

XXX

L'avion décolla. Duo relisait les paroles de ses chansons, accordant sa voix, la chauffant lentement. Devant lui, Solo et Wufei s'embrassaient en regardant un magasine. Quatre dormait, blottit contre Trowa.

«Marc !!

Le manager du groupe se tourna vers Duo.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive gamin ?

Le manageur savait pour le curé. Il voulait lui faire plaisir pour atténuer sa peine.

Lui-même amoureux de son meilleur ami, le père Maxwell, il savait la peine que le garçon ressentait. Personne ne pouvait lutter contre Dieu.

« Je peux me servir d'un PASS VIP ?

« Bien sur ! Qui vas-tu donc invité ?

« Heero…

« J'enverrai un hélico le chercher… Aller viens la…

Marc le prit dans ses bras, le berçant. Le jeune homme était la figure maternelle pour les garçons.

Le père Maxwell prenait la place du père, austère, fier, celui qui punissait.

Marc leur laissait tout passer, les gâtait. Marc se levait au milieu de la nuit pour les border.

« Marc… Merci… Tu sais… Je…

« Tu lui a écris une chanson j'espère pour lui faire comprendre tes sentiments ?

« Oui… Une balade… Tu veux l'entendre ?

« Non, je l'entendrais quand tu lui chanteras…

Duo lui fit un sourire.

« Heureusement que tu es la…

« Je sais…

XXX

L'avion se posa lentement. Le groupe se prépara, enfilant veste et bijoux.

Ils reprirent leurs rôles.

La porte du Boeing s'ouvrit et des hurlements hystériques les accueillirent. Des centaines de fans se bousculaient, hurlaient.

Solo enlaça Duo, l'embrassant dans le cou, serrant son entrejambe à pleine main.

Des centaines de flashs les éblouirent. Duo leur fit un sourire.

« Hey… on va enregistrer un nouvel album. Marc lui tendit des minis livrets. Et ça, c'est les paroles et les partitions… En plus, devinez quoi ? Solo va chanter une acoustique avec moi… Si vous trouver quelle chanson, envoyer un mail à notre site officiel avec votre nom, prénom, adresse, et votre réponse. Si vous êtes tiré au sort, vous recevrez des PASS VIP pour la soirée à la maison blanche, Tout… Frais… Payé et une soirée avec… Nous.

Il balança des centaines de petits livrets photocopiés en l'air, ils se dispersèrent avec le vent.

Les fans se jetèrent dessus, se les arrachant.

Le groupe en profita pour s'éclipser.

XXX

Duo posa son micro. Il souffla. La dernière chanson, la chanson pour Heero venait de prendre place dans le nouvel album.

Il bailla. Solo entra dans la pièce insonorisé, le prenant dans ses bras, essuyant ses larmes.

« Elle est magnifique. Heero serra touché et comprendra sûrement le message…

« J'espère…

« Viens, on va dormir. Père Maxwell arrive demain…

« Moui…

Ils éteignirent la lumière.

XXX

Marc ferma l'enveloppe, presque fébrile. Si le curé ne venait pas, Duo ne serait pas capable de tenir le concert. Le manageur avait bien comprit que seul cet espoir de le voir venir lui permettait de tenir.

XXX

Père Maxwell claqua la porte de la limousine. Le chauffeur sortit ses deux valises. Ses enfants sortirent sur le perron pour lui sauter au cou, l'embrassant.

XXX

Trowa fit craquer ses doigts, il saisit ses baguettes avec dextérité et plongea vers l'avant, chopant le dernier sushi dans l'assiette du chinois.

Les baguettes de Wufei lui frappèrent la main si rapidement qu'il relâcha la pièce de choix.

« Essayes de me piquer ma bouffe et je dépucelle ton mec.

Trowa le fixa, dans le blanc des yeux.

« Même pas chiche…

« N'essayes pas de réveiller le dragon qui dort…

Duo avança lentement sa main, saisit le sushi et le mangea.

David Maxwell soupira. Il était à la fois content et exaspérer que ses petits ne changent finalement pas.

XXX

L'hélicoptère se posa sur la place du village. De nombreux badauds accoururent, regardant l'homme en costume trois pièce sortir, le visage haut, le maintient fier.

Marc avança vers l'église d'un pas décidé, tenant l'invitation à la main.

Il entra sans hésitation, fier de son amour pour un homme de dieu, fier d'en enlever un à cette secte fermé et intolérante.

« Père Odin ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, Marc fut soufflé par sa beauté, il comprenait maintenant Duo.

« Les « Sensual Sexual » vous invite à un concert à la maison blanche ainsi qu'à une soirée donné en leur honneur.

« Non merci.

Heero tourna les talons.

XXX

« Ils sont rentrés ?

« Pas encore… Petit frère, habiles-toi…

Duo se laissa tombé sur un fauteuil, toujours en boxer.

« Et s'il refusait ?

« Il viendra.

« Hummm…

Duo enfila un pantalon de cuir qui le colla comme une seconde peau.

« Duo…

« Quoi ?

« Rien mais dépêches-toi un peu…

« Oui.

Il passa un chemise sans manche en dentelles noires qu'il ne ferma pas, lâcha ses cheveux et commença à se maquiller.

Solo prit la main de son amant, l'entrainant dans une autre loge. Duo sourit. Son frère aimait bien trop le sexe pour entrer sur scène sans être « sous tension ».

XXX

Solo se mit à genoux.

« Allez, laisses-toi faire…

Wufei ferma les yeux.

« Solo… Han !!

Solo desserra très légèrement les dents de sa verge raide.

« J'ai envie de rentrer sur scène avec ton sperme dans la bouche.

« Alors vas-y.

XXX

Trowa se recula un peu, quatre se laissa tomber sur le lit, essoufflé, tremblant.

Le brun retira ses doigts de l'anus parfaitement ouvert du blond.

« Non…

Quatre ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Trowa… Je t'en pris.

Le brun se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa et coula de nouveau ses doigts en lui.

« C'est ta bite que je veux… Han !!!

Ses hanches partirent vers l'avant, il planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant.

« Si tu ne me baises pas de suite, je me fais tirer par le premier venu…

« Essayes et je te tue…

Trowa se pencha sur le côté. Il prit un de leur jouet dans le sac et l'enfonça vivement dans le corps vibrant du blond.

« Han !!

Il le prit avec l'objet, le faisant jouir comme jamais. Quatre sentit soudain les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il n'en pouvait plus, un simple bout de plastique. Trowa vit son malaise, il retira le jouet et le prit dans ses bras.

Leurs corps se rencontrèrent, se frappèrent, le désir leurs fit tourner la tête.

D'instinct, la verge de Trowa frotta le long des fesses ferme, cherchant une entrée.

Trowa poussa, son gland trouva ce qu'il cherchait, commença à entrer.

Quatre poussa un cri. Elle était bien trop grosse.

Le brun se reprit en l'entendant. Il se recula vivement.

« Non ! Trowa, je t'en pris…

Le brun referma son pantalon, attrapa sa veste, fuyant la loge, laissant Quatre pleurer, recroquevillé sur le divan.

XXX

Wufei rejeta la tête en arrière et les hanches en avant. Il mordit ses lèvres pour retenir ses cris.

Solo avait une bouche à pipe. Il savait si bien le faire monter au septième ciel.

Il lui saisit les cheveux, l'enfonçant sur son sexe. Il éjacula en de long jet, regardant avec fascination, les mouvements de lèvres alors que Solo avalait sans broncher.

« Chéri, t'as vraiment le meilleur des goûts…

« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis la seule bitte que tu ai eu dans la bouche ?

« Je le sais bien.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime se dirent-il en même temps.

Une sonnerie leurs indiqua qu'ils montaient sur scène dans trois minutes.

XXX

Duo tremblait légèrement. Ni Heero ni Marc ne s'était montrés, il angoissait comme jamais. Il avançait vers la scène écoutant sans les conseils de la nuée d'assistant et d'ingénieurs en tout et n'importe quoi bourdonnant autours de lui.

Ses amis étaient déjà la. Ils prirent leurs instruments, se mirent en position, Duo ébouriffa ses cheveux, se racla la gorge et fit un geste élégant de la main.

Trowa vida son esprit. Quatre lui pardonnerait, comme d'habitude.

Il frappa la mesure. Les lourds rideaux s'ouvrirent et Duo lança son premier halètement.

XXX

Marc se pinça le nez.

« Mais écoutez-moi nom de Dieu, il veut vous voir, vous parler, vous expliquer… Acceptez cette invitation !

« Non, si je… Si je le revois, je ne pourrais pas le repousser…

« Et c'est mal ?

« J'ai voué ma vie à Dieu…

« Mais vous l'aimez !

Heero ne répondit rien, il sentit les larmes s'amonceler dans ses yeux.

Dieu allait-il lui pardonner d'aimer un autre que lui ?

« Pourquoi dieu vous en voudrait-il d'aimer une personne autant que vous l'aimez lui ?

Heero ne comprenait plus rien. On ne lui pardonnerait pas un second écart.

« Le père Maxwell vous aidera à y voir mieux dans votre foie…

« Père Maxwell ?

« C'est le confesseur du groupe…

Heero se sentait partager, il voulait le voir, il avait envie de sentir Duo prêt de lui.

« Notre père vous pardonnera…

« D'accord, je viens…

XXX

Duo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Heero n'étais pas venu. Il s'avança vers Solo, se frottant contre lui, soupirant dans son micro, murmurant des insanités.

La chaleur rendait les gens fous, les excitait. Duo les chauffait de plus en plus, se lâchant complètement.

A quoi ça servait d'espérer ?

Heero ne viendrait jamais. Il allait bien trouver un beau mec à serrer ce soir.

Il fit une pause. Les autres arrêtèrent de jouer.

« Cette chanson est pour la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Je t'aime maintenant et à jamais…

Il prit son micro, respira profondément. Sur ce morceau, seul Solo l'accompagnait, avec une guitare sèche.

Les deux garçons s'assirent devant la scène. Solo prit sa guitare, laissa couler quelques notes avant de se lancer.

Il vivait ses paroles, chaque mot, chaque son, il vendait son âme pour faire comprendre ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aimait.

Il avait les yeux fermé, son corps se penchait légèrement sur le côté, vers Solo et il soupirait de désir dans le micro, racontant son amour repoussé.

Il ne se rendit pas compte de l'effet de sa chanson sur le public. Tous le monde pleurait, et crevait de désir à la fois.

Duo les sentit glisser le long de ses joues. Son oreillette grésilla.

« Il est la…

Il se redressa, manquant rater son accord.

Heero était debout, à l'entrée de la scène, les larmes aux yeux. Duo chanta pour lui.

XXX

Le reste du concert se fit dans le flou, Duo ne pensait qu'à Heero qui l'attendait dans sa loge. Il se déroba le plus vite possible.

Duo ouvrit la porte de sa loge et se précipita dans ses bras.

Sans hésité, avec un naturel déconcertant, ils s'embrassèrent, amoureusement, langoureusement.

« Tu m'as manqué…

« Toi aussi, cette chanson était magnifique…

« Je l'ai écrite en pensant à toi… Heero, ne me laisses plus jamais…

« Jamais…

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Duo les fit basculer sur le canapé, lui dessous, Heero entre ses jambes.

« Duo, je ne suis pas prêt à…

« Je sais… Je t'aime…

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, se câlinant pendant un long moment.

« Je…

« Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse…

« Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver… Quand tu te serras lasser de moi ?

« Jamais… Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de toi… Je t'aime… Heero, je t'aime…

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

« Je vais quitter les ordres…

« On restera toujours ensemble maintenant…

Leurs corps s'enlacèrent, se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et ils s'endormirent.

XXX

Trowa ressentait un malaise depuis un moment. Il savait que Quatre était à bout. Mais, il ne pouvait pas le toucher, ce serait manquer de respect à sa parole auprès des parents du blond.

Il entra dans sa loge et se figea.

Un jeune ingénieur du son était à genoux devant quatre, lui embrassant lentement l'intérieur des cuisses, baissant en même temps son boxer noir.

Le blond ne le regardait pas, caressant les cheveux rêches de l'homme.

Trowa entra comme une furie.

« Connard !

Il mit un violent coup de poing à l'homme.

« Tu faisais quoi la ?

« Il m'a invité !

« Il a quinze ans !

L'autre homme pâlit légèrement.

« Mais, il m'a dit qu'il était majeur.

Le mec se leva, quittant la loge. Quatre n'avait pas bougé, les cuisses toujours grandes ouvertes.

Trowa s'avança vers lui, bien décidé à s'expliquer.

« Explique !

Le blond tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Le brun recula, ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées. Quatre était défoncé.

Trowa lui parla, cria, le secoua mais Quatre restait amorphe. Le brun le prit dans ses bras, l'allongea sur le lit et décida d'attendre. Il attendit plus d'une heure.

Soudain, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du blond. Il sembla reprendre pieds. Son corps se crispa, il se pencha sur le côté et vomit.

Trowa grimaça de dégoût.

« Ca y est, tu reviens…

La voix de Trowa était froide, cassante.

« Oui…

Quatre cacha ses peurs et ses larmes. Il n'en pouvait plus, il savait que Trowa l'aimait mais il avait besoin de sexe, de vrai sexe, comme leur première fois, leur seule et unique fois.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ?

« Y'a rien à dire… Trowa, je suis en manque, vraiment en manque… Tu me refuses ce que j'attends… Et, les godes ou tes doigts… Ca ne me suffit pas…

« Et t'as décidé de te faire baiser par le premier venu ?

« Je t'avais prévenu… Je me sens mal… J'ai besoin de sentir que tu tiens à moi…

Trowa ne put retenir un ricanement. Il se sentait mal.

« C'est vrai… Quoi de plus naturel de sentir que je tiens à toi qu'en te faisant enculer par un inconnu…

« C'est paradoxal, j'ai avalé une grosse dose de pilules en tout genres pour ne rien sentir, ne rien voir…

Trowa s'avança vers lui et le frappa. La gifle surpris le blond au plus haut point.

Il tomba du divan et retient un cri de douleur quand ses fesses touchèrent le sol.

XXX

Solo et Wufei s'embrassaient dans le couloir. Le chinois lui suçait les lèvres.

« Solo… Solo… J'ai tellement envie de toi…

« Mais je suis tout à toi…

« Dans la chambre du président.

Solo ricana.

« Je te suis.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs en ricanant, comme des enfants.

La chambre du président était immense. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de la visité, se jetant sur le lit, arrachant leurs vêtements comme des déments.

Solo et mit à quatre pattes, les fesses bien hautes. Wufei se mit derrière lui.

Il caressa ses fesses de son sexe déjà bien dur.

« Mets-la-moi… Chéri !!

Wufei lui saisit les hanches et le pénétra d'un seul coup, puissant et rapide, l'ouvrant à lui en une fois, jusqu'au plus profond de ses chairs.

« Han !!

Wufei le pénétrait lentement et profondément. La porte grinça mais, trop prit part leur plaisir, ils ne l'entendirent pas.

« Baises-moi plus !! Wufei ! Encore !!!

Le chinois se retira, le poussa sur le lit et grimpa dans son dos.

D'une main ferme, il colla son amant à lui, le prenant ainsi. Avec ses cuisses, il poussait son amant à s'empaler sur lui.

Le président avança sans faire de bruit et s'installa sur son fauteuil, se servant un whisky, les regardant.

Solo attrapa les cheveux de son amant.

« Mets la moi plus vite.

Wufei le poussa en avant. Leurs corps était imbriqué de telle façon qu'il était impossible de savoir à qui appartenait les membres.

Le bassin relevé, les bras et le visage sur le matelas, Solo se laissait porter, profitant de ses puissants coups de hanches.

Le chinois se retira, ses jambes lui faisant mal. Il retourna Solo d'un tour de main, lui saisit les chevilles pour les remonter les jambes.

Il les posa toutes les deux sur son épaule gauche. Son sexe du forcer un peu mais il l'ouvrit ne nouveau. Les mains de Solo se refermèrent sur les draps.

« Hannn ! Putain ! Encore !

Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre comme des sauvages. Wufei le masturba vivement.

Ils jouirent presque ensemble, dans un concert de grognement et de râles.

Des applaudissements les firent sursauter. Ils se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et virent le président qui les regarder.

Ils rougirent comme des enfants, sentant la honte leur bruler les veines.

« Je vois que vos ébats sont à la hauteur de vos chansons. Merci pour ce petit show privé. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Les deux garçons remercièrent, mort de honte et filèrent sans demander leur reste.

Le président éclata de rire. Son garde du corps s'avança.

« J'ai appelé quelqu'un, on change vos draps.

Le président lui fit signe de se pencher sur lui.

« Et des que c'est fais, fais-moi grimper aussi haut que ces deux la.

XXX

Quatre se redressa. Sa joue le brûlait. Trowa se laissa tomber sur le divan.

« Je pense que je vais m'en aller quelques temps… je vais rentrer chez mes parents… Je sais que tu dois te sentir trahis et tu as raison mais moi, je ne suis pas fais de pierre…

Quatre se leva, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Ne part pas !

Trowa le prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime mais j'ai promis à tes parents de ne jamais te toucher… Te pénétrer…

« Si tu ne me prends pas maintenant, je m'en vais… Je ne peux pas rester de marbre fasse à la personne que j'aime.

Trowa l'allongea sur le divan.

« Je souffre chaque jour de ne pouvoir te toucher. Demain, on ira voir tes parents… Je leur demanderai ta main… Si il le permette, je te prendrais tous les jours des que nous serons uni…

Quatre trembla. Trowa venait de le demander en mariage. Enfin, en simulacre de mariage vu que les homosexuels ne pouvaient se marier mais, il venait de dire qu'il voulait finir sa vie avec lui.

Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Oui… Ho mon Dieu ! Trowa, je t'aime tellement…

XXX

Je vais couper ici. Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra une orgie dans toute sa splendeur avec un 02X01, un 01X02, un 05Xsolo, un SoloX05, un 03X04 dans toutes les positions.

Et, Wufei, Solo, Quatre et Trowa vont le faire dans la même chambre… Je laisse votre imagination travailler. Aucun échange de partenaire mais des caresses assez proches…

Mais, je laisse ça au prochain chapitre.

A bientôt. Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Daki


	6. Chapter 6

Péché de chair

Péché de chair

D'abord… Pardon pour le retards mais, j'ai eu pas mal de trucs à faire et du coup bin… Voila quoi…

Sinon, chapitre écrit comme promis en mode pervers… Je vous laisse découvrir les couples au fur et à mesure.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

Je devrais vite publier un OS qu'on m'a commandé qui sera, je l'espère, à votre goût. J'ai écrit un vingtaine de page mais il est loin d'être fini.

Chapitre 6

Trowa ferma les yeux. Ils se tenaient devant l'immense maison des parents du blond. Un serviteur ouvrit et ils remontèrent la longue allée, bordée de rosiers très rare.

Le français n'en menait pas large, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour foutre le camp sans demander son reste.

Le blond lui fit un sourire gentil, d'encouragement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… Ils ne vont pas te manger…

« Mais bien sur… J'imagine déjà la scène…

« Quatre !!

Une jeune femme lui sauta dans les bras. Aussi brune que son frère était blond, Souad recula son visage pour regarder son frère.

« Ca fait si longtemps !! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

« Je vais présenter mon futur époux aux parents.

La jeune femme se pencha sur le côté, fixant le français et murmura quelques phrases en arabes. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il répondit d'une voix froide, un peu sèche.

La jeune femme se recula, baissa la tête.

« Tu es l'héritier… Fais ce que tu veux mais tu sais ce que j'en pense…

Elle tourna les talons, remontant vivement l'allée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Rien ! Viens, mes parents nous attendent.

Ils entrèrent. De nombreux serviteurs les saluèrent, s'inclinèrent. Quatre passa dans le grand salon, s'inclina légèrement devant son père et embrassa la joue de sa mère.

Trowa l'attendait à la porte.

«Père, mère… Je vous présente Trowa…

Le français s'avança, s'inclina.

« Je suis venu ici pour vous demander votre fils…

« Et que donnes-tu en échange ?

La phrase engageant les négociations était rituelle sur L4.

Trowa s'avait qu'il allait devoir commercer serrer. La mère du blond se leva, emmenant son fils avec elle. Les hommes devaient parler.

XXX

Duo sautait de partout en poussant de petits couinements. Heero le regardait avec amour.

« Ca y est !! Ils l'ont fait !!

Duo reprit le télégramme virtuel qu'ils venaient de recevoir, les convient au mariage du jeune couple.

« On part demain matin, très subtilement, expliqua Marc. Il faudra rester discret…

« T'inquiètes ! On gère !!

« Mais bien sur…

XXX

Duo bailla. Il sortit de la salle de bain, en caleçon puis regarda l'immense lit aux draps noirs.

Heero, allongé sur le dos, lisait tranquillement. Sans pouvoir se retenir, le natté sentit son sexe durcir. Ils n'avaient pas encore passé le cap.

Duo savait que l'ancien prêtre avait besoin de temps. Quand Heero avait quitté les ordres, il avait pleuré pendant deux jours. Maintenant, il apprenait lentement à vivre normalement.

Duo se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« Hey… Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

« Sang d'encre… De Poppy Z Brite. C'est Solo qui me l'a passé. Il est génial !

« Je sais, je l'ai lu moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Duo laissa ses mains caresser la nuque du brun, l'autre descendit lentement le long de son dos.

« Hummm !

Heero se tendit immédiatement. Il avait envie de passer le cap avec Duo mais ses anciennes croyances le retenaient.

« Je t'aime Heero…

« Moi aussi… Mais…

« Je sais. Et, je ne te demande rien. Tu m'aimes et c'est déjà largement suffisant.

Heero se sentit rougir, il remua, mal à l'aise. Il sentit contre sa cuise, le sexe dur et vibrant de son amant.

« Mais, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir.

Il posa un peu brusquement sa main sur le sexe vibrant. Duo ne put retenir un cri de plaisir.

« Ne te forces pas Heero.

« Je veux le faire… Mais, tu seras obligé de m'apprendre…

Duo sourit.

« Alors je vais te montrer en premier…

Duo le repoussa lentement, le chevaucha et ils échangèrent un baisé fougueux et passionné. Heero sentit son sexe se tendre.

« Duo… Je…

« Chuttttt… Laisses-moi faire !!

Le natté lui embrassa le cou, laissa sa langue descendre sur le torse musclé et imberbe de son amant.

Il lécha consciencieusement les tétons du prêtre, les mordillant, tirant délicatement sur le bouton de chair, les faisant durcir sous la langue.

« Hann !

Les hanches du brun partirent en avant, soulevant son partenaire.

« Duo… C'est bon…

« Je sais, et t'as encore rien vu…

Il descendit, laissant sa langue glisser le long de son ventre, léchant et pénétrant son nombril. Heero haleta difficilement, tremblant de plaisir.

Ses abdos se contractèrent violement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ses cuisses s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

Duo sourit, fier de son effet sur son amant. Il tira sur le boxer noir, dévoilant le sexe raide, pointant vers le ciel de son amant. Il le regarda, toujours impressionné de sa grosseur.

Il souffla légèrement dessus, rendant son partenaire fébrile

« Tu es si beau…

« Bien moins que toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Duo saisit délicatement le sexe de son amant, commençant lentement à le masturber.

Le prêtre referma les dents sur ses lèvres. Un baisé au goût de sang qui les excita plus encore.

Duo traça une ligne avec sa langue pour rejoindre le bas ventre de son amant. Il se délectait de son goût, profitant de chaque fibre de cet être. Il s'arrêta juste devant le sexe, laissant sa respiration caresser la verge déjà vibrante d'impatience.

Heero avait envie, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Dieu n'avait plus aucune place dans sa tête pour l'instant. Il ne sentait que Duo, sa langue, ses mains, son corps. Duo.

Le natté regarda son amant dans les yeux tout en sortant sa langue. Il se lécha les lèvres avec envie. Il avait les yeux assombri par le désir, il transpirait la luxure.

Heero le trouva beau. Si beau, il se demandait toujours comment cet être avait pu l'aimer, lui, qui n'avait rien.

Duo lui sourit.

« Je t'aime…

Il prit le sexe en main, le décalottant, sortant le gland rouge. Il repoussa correctement la peau.

Sa langue tournoya autour du gland lentement. Il continuait de la masturber lentement, tirant la peau vers le bas, admirant son sexe. Il le trouvait si beau.

Heero ne savait pas ce qui se passait, il avait un souvenir confus de sa première fois, les effets de l'alcool rendait les sensations flous.

Il était comme vierge.

Duo le regarda dans les yeux tout en faisant glisser la verge raide dans le creux de sa bouche, la comprimant.

Heero dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas jouir. Il regarda les lèvres de Duo avaler son sexe. La salive coulait sur lui, le rendant fou.

Duo remonta lentement, faisant tourner sa langue dans tous les sens. Heero ferma les yeux. Il sentait le bout du muscle frotter dans des coins qui le rendaient fou.

Quand une des mains de Duo pinça son scrotum et que l'autre saisit ses bourses, il laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Ses yeux se fermèrent avant de se rouvrir brusquement. Il se sentait planer, comme dans un autre monde.

Il n'était que plaisir. Rien d'autre ne comptait à l'instant.

Duo le suça de plus en plus vite. Sa main remonta du scrotum à la base du sexe. Il créa un anneau de ses doigts, bien étroit, bien serré. Il masturba très rapidement la verge raide. Il savait qu'Heero ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Il leva les yeux, fixant ses améthystes dans les yeux voilés de son amant. Il ferma lentement les dents sur lui. Le métis était beau dans la jouissance, encore plus beau que le reste du temps.

Duo se sentait fier de le rendre aussi beau. Il tuerait quiconque oserait le toucher ou le mettre dans cet état. Il révélait le sexe à Heero. Il serait le seul, son premier, son dernier.

« Je t'aime…

Heero sentit son sexe gonfler et la légère douleur le fit monter plus vite. Les mots d'amours le rendaient fou, son esprit devient blanc, il se sentit partir, il devait prévenir son amant.

« Duo… Je vais !

Le natté sourit et aspira son sexe vibrant. Heero voulut le repousser mais une des mains puissante du chanteur l'immobilisa sur le matelas, l'autre pinça ses testicules, les faisant rouler, titillant le scrotum.

Heero jouie, criant. Duo garda son sexe en bouche encore un moment. Le brun se laissa tomber sur le matelas, encore un peu tremblant.

Duo remonta, le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa, lui passant un peu de semence qu'il avait gardé pour lui.

« Je t'aime se dirent-ils en même temps.

« Duo… Je veux te faire plaisir… Mais, je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire ça…

« Tu peux tout faire… Heero, tu sais tout faire… Mais je ne veux pas te forcer…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Heero l'embrassait rageusement. Sans hésiter, Heero lui grimpa dessus, s'appuyant le plus possible pour l'immobiliser.

« Je veux le faire…

« Fais ce que tu veux…

Duo se redressa, s'appuyant confortablement sur le montant du lit. Il écarta largement les cuisses.

« Ce sera plus simple comme ça…

« Hum…

Heero rougit, il remonta à quatre pattes entre ses cuisses. Prit d'inspiration, il posa la langue à l'intérieur de la cheville si fine.

Duo dut retenir un cri. Heero venait de trouver un de ses points sensibles. La langue de son amant explora tout son corps, léchant sans pudeur.

Duo gémissait avec envie.

« Heero, tu vas me rendre dingue.

La main du métis effleura son sexe. Duo cria. Encouragé, Heero passa rapidement sa langue sur la pointe. Duo dut se retenir de jouir.

Avec appréhension, Heero commença à le lécher, descendant lentement vers la base.

« Heero, prends-moi en bouche…

Le métis respira calmement, ouvrir largement la bouche et descendit sur la verge. Elle emplit sa bouche sans le laisser respirer. Un haut de cœur le fit sursauter, il recula rapidement.

« Calmes-toi… Fais jouer ta langue… Prends ton temps…

Heero ferma les yeux, plaqua la langue et avala la verge. Il avança lentement, remonta, fermant un peu plus la bouche.

Duo se redressa. Il tira le corps fin sur le côté, prêt de lui. Il lécha rapidement deux de ses doigts.

« Heero… Je veux te faire du bien…

« Hummmmm…

Heero recommença à avaler lentement la verge, il comprit comment pousser sa langue pour gérer la colonne de chair.

Il sursauta quand les doigts de Duo caressèrent son anus.

« Je t'aime…

Un premier doigt insista, ouvrant légèrement l'anus. Le doigt glissa à l'intérieur, se frayant une place de choix.

« Hann !!

Heero se recula vivement. Il trouvait cette sensation tellement agréable.

« Encore…

Duo sourit, il pénétra le corps d'un doigt déjà humide. Il poussa Heero vers son sexe. Des que l'asiatique l'eut prit en bouche, il enfonça un second doigt.

Les choses allaient exactement la ou il voulait. Heero remuait des fesses, le poussant à le prendre plus, sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée.

« Je veux te prendre…

Il remonta un peu plus haut, frappant la prostate de plein fouet. Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, criant de plaisir. Sans comprendre, Heero s'éjacula dessus

Il s'avachit, tremblant de plaisir, sentant les doigts de Duo continuant de le dilater.

« J'ai envie de toi…

Duo sourit. Il s'allongea sur Heero, continuant de le pénétrer de ses doigts. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses fermes. Heero les écarta un peu plus, remontant le basin.

Duo l'embrassa, glissant un troisième membre. Quand il sut que le moment était arrivé, il les retira, se positionna et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Heero.

Il entra en lui d'un lent mouvement souple. Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, criant.

Il se laissa porter par le plaisir de ce membre glissant en lui. Duo se creusait sa place sans forcer, l'adaptant à lui sans efforts.

Heero haletait, il tremblait de plaisir, il se sentait à sa place, là, aux creux de ses bras. Il remonta ses jambes, sentant encore un léger tiraillement douloureux.

Duo le prenait, Duo le baisait. Heero gémissait, haletait. Il se sentait planer, voler, vivre…

Duo frappait sa prostate de plein fouet à chaque fois, le rendant électrique, tremblant de plaisir.

« Duo… Duo… Duo…

Sans comprendre, il éjacula de nouveau, de violents éclairs blancs l'éblouissaient.

Duo se figea. Heero s'était contracter si fort qu'il avait failli lui faire mal. Il recommença à bouger lentement puis, sans comprendre, ses mouvements s'accélérèrent.

Il devient presque violent, le pénétrant avec toute sa vigueur d'homme. Heero criait, il n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser.

Sa voix partait dans les aigües. Il tremblait violement. Duo l'embrassa, plongea profondément sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il lui saisit les hanches, l'immobilisa et finit par le pilonner durement.

Heero s'accrocha à son cou, se hissa difficilement jusqu'à son oreille et murmura.

« C'est si bon Duo… Si bon… Han !!

Il retomba violement sur le matelas, tremblant de plaisir. Duo éjacula, l'emplissant de sa semence. Elle se répandit dans son ventre, le laissant pantelant.

Duo se retira lentement pour ne pas le blesser.

« Je t'aime ! se murmurèrent-ils en même temps.

XXX

Quatre ne se rappelait rien de son mariage. Juste une longe cérémonie ennuyeuse.

Par contre, il se rappellerait toute se vie de sa nuit de noce. On l'emmena dans une chambre. Les draps étaient blanc, les rideaux en voile du lit et des balcons étaient blancs, les murs était blancs, les meubles étaient blancs.

Dans une alcôve, deux personnes devaient assister au dépucelage du blond pour prouver la consommation du mariage.

Quatre fut emmené le premier, deux femmes le lavèrent avec de l'eau de rose, lui passèrent de fin vêtements blancs et le firent asseoir devant un miroir, dos à la porte, un voile sur le visage.

Trowa fut introduit. On le dirigea vers son compagnon. Il s'arrêta devant Quatre qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Le blond se leva, se tournant vers lui, le visage toujours caché. Le brun retira le voile, ils se regardèrent avec amour.

Trowa oublia les témoins, le lieu, il ne vit que le corps nu sous les voilages blancs. Il le poussa sur le lit.

« Cette fois, c'est pas un gode que tu vas te prendre dans le cul…

« C'est ta grosse bite… J'ai envie que tu m'éjacules dedans… Pas que dans ma bouche…

Les témoins laissèrent échapper un cri choqué. Trowa se redressa, il arracha ses vêtements avec empressement. Il écrasa le corps sous lui avec envie.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme des sauvages, voracement, avec empressement. Quatre écarta les cuisses.

« Maintenant… Tu es à ta place…

« Et pour toujours…

Ils se calmèrent immédiatement. Leurs caresses se firent plus tendres, plus amoureuses.

Trowa se redressa. Il s'assit sur le lit, callé contre le montant de bois ouvragé.

« Faisons-le comme deux amoureux.

Quatre s'assit sur ses genoux, l'embrassant avec amour et tendresse. Ils se caressèrent tendrement.

Trowa laissa ses mains descendre le long de son corps. Il le caressa, laissant ses mains se poser sur ses fesses.

« On a toute la nuit… Je vais te baiser jusqu'au sang, que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir pendant dix jour…

« Des promesses… toujours des promesses…

Quatre se lécha les lèvres. Il descendit immédiatement entre ses cuisses, se léchant les lèvres.

« Elle est trop belle.

Il ouvrit sa bouche experte, avala la verge et la pressa durement dans sa bouche. Il suça rapidement, violement, le pressant, salivant.

Il ne tient que quelques minutes, tremblant d'impatience, la main de Trowa se serra dans ses cheveux, le poussant à aller plus vite. Il sentit son sexe gonfler.

Quand il fut sur le point de jouir, il repoussa son mari, l'allongea sur le dos. Il attrapa ses chevilles, ouvrant ses cuisses largement.

Son visage plongea entre ses cuisses, attrapant le sexe raide et vibrant. Il lâcha les chevilles pour prendre les cuisses entre ses mains, les poussant vers le haut.

Les fesses de Quatre se décollèrent du matelas. Il aspirait la verge, la malaxant entre ses dents. Quatre criait, il s'en foutait, on pouvait bien l'entendre, ça changerait rien.

Il sentit un doigt se glisser entre ses fesses, durement, sec, saccadé. Il se cambra, ses mains plongèrent dans les cheveux du brun, serrant. Il se mordit les lèvres, se blessant pour ne pas supplier.

Un second doigt s'inséra un peu durement. Il ouvrit les cuisses.

« Baises-moi !

Trowa ricana, il enfonça un troisième doigt, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux brusques. Seul el désir les guidait, ils allaient forts, se faisant du mal et du bien en même temps.

Trowa sourit, retira ses doigts et se positionna. Il le prit en une fois, le prenant avec un peu de brusquerie. Quatre cria, ses cuisses s'ouvrirent puis se resserrèrent autours du corps tremblant de désir.

« Vas-y… Comme la première fois qu'on l'a fait.

Trowa se redressa, dominant.

« Je vais te la mettre si long que plus personne ne pourra te faire jouir.

Il le saisit par les hanches, le tirant vers le haut sans le redresser, seul ses épaules touchaient le matelas.

Trowa le cloua au matelas, le prenant comme un sauvage. Il sentit le corps frêle se rompre, du sang coula, souillant le drap blanc. Officiellement, Quatre s'était marié vierge et venait de se faire dépuceler par son mari.

Les témoins quittèrent la chambre.

Quatre se mit à crier plus fort, le sexe de Trowa frappait sa prostate à chaque fois. Le brun saisit la verge raide et vibrante, le masturbant à la même vitesse que ses coups de reins.

Quatre ne tient pas plus longtemps. Il s'éjacula dessus, maculant les mains de son compagnon de sa semence. Il cria, un cri aigu, vibrant.

Trowa le regarda, subjugué, il sentit le corps l'enveloppant qui se contracta. Il vibra, son sexe pulsa plus fort, il donna des coups de rien plus violent, le prenant.

Il supporta la pression encore quelques minutes, le pénétrant de plus en plus fort. Quand il jouie, ce fut en de longs jets saccadés, emplissant de semence le corps vibrant de jouissance sous lui.

Quatre retomba mollement sur le lit. Trowa se retira, regardant avec délectation la semence coulant hors du corps de son mari.

« On aurait du le faire depuis bien longtemps.

« Sur…

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Le lendemain, Quatre se sentit un autre homme. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer réellement ce qui avait changé mais, il se sentait bien, rayonnant.

Ils restèrent dix jours chez le blond, fêtant ses noces puis, le groupe reprit la route pour les trois derniers concerts de leur tournée.

XXX

Le van cahotait sur une vieille route de Caroline du Nord. Duo, assit contre Heero, somnolait, tenant fermement la main de son amant. Les autres jouaient aux cartes.

Marc lisait le plan pour rejoindre la prochaine ville pour le concert. Il commençait lentement mais sûrement à en avoir marre de tourner en rond.

Il regardait les panneaux qui ne correspondaient pas un brin à sa carte. Le chauffeur suivait ses instructions avec minutie.

« Putain !

Le GPS, déjà en panne, s'écrasa sur la route.

« On va chercher un bled et passer la nuit là-bas. Le bus va mourir avant qu'on arrive sinon.

Le chauffeur bifurqua, prenant une route parallèle encore plus ancienne et chaotique.

La petite ville, connue sous le nom de Down City, ressemblait à un gros village tranquille. Une vieille église en pierre claire pinça le cœur de l'ancien prêtre.

Duo remarque son malaise, il l'embrassa avec amour, lui caressant la cuisse avec tendresse, sans aucune connotation sexuelle.

Il savait qu'Heero se sentait mal d'avoir trahis ses vœux. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, Heero devait trouver le chemin seul. Il lui prodiguait amour et tendresse. Mais, le reste devait venir de son amant.

Les autres évitaient avec tact de lui faire remarquer.

XXX

L'hôtel était charmant. Trowa et Quatre se laissèrent tomber sur le grand lit. Ils étaient contents. Ici, personne ne les connaissait alors c'était pas mal de se promener dans la rue sans devoir signer des autographe à la chaine.

XXX

Heero entra dans l'église, seul. Il se signa et avança lentement vers l'hôtel. Un vieil homme somnolait au premier rang. Heero reconnut le prêtre, son col blanc l'attirait.

Il s'assit à ses côtés. L'homme le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Bonjour…

Heero se mit à pleurer, tremblant. Le prêtre écouta son histoire, sans l'interrompre, sans le juger.

« Je comprends mais… Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu l'aimes alors vis ta vie… Dieu aime tous ses enfants… Quoi qu'ils fassent… Ton amour est pur… Dieu veut que ses enfants s'aiment… Sinon, pourquoi avoir crée l'amour ?

Heero ne répondit rien, il sourit, se signa et quitta l'église. Quand il posa un pied dehors, le soleil semblait briller bien plus, il sentait l'odeur des choses, entendait le bruit, sentait les odeurs bien mieux.

Heero venait de renaître.

XXX

Duo se défonçait sur scène, il dansait, chantait, se défonçait la voix. Son corps ondulait, chauffant la salle. Solo l'accompagnait, chantant avec lui.

Quand la chanson fut finie, Duo s'avança au bord de la scène.

« Bonsoir Paris !!

Des hurlements assourdissant lui répondirent. Des millions de jeunes l'adulant buvaient ses paroles.

« Ce soir, je vais vous chanter une chanson inédite… en français !!

Les hurlements reprirent. Duo s'avança, s'asseyant sur un tabouret, Solo s'installa à ses côtés, une guitare sèche à la main.

« Cette chanson est très importante pour moi, elle est dédiée à l'amour de ma vie. Je t'aime mon ange.

Il prit le micro et commença à chanter. Dans les coulisses, Heero était rouge de honte et de plaisir. Le public vibrait avec Duo. Le chanteur sentit des larmes couler sur son visage, il vivait sa chanson, il la sentait.

Quand les dernières notes s'effilochèrent dans le public. Il y eut un silence angoissant avant que des cris assourdissent le groupe.

Ils venaient de faire un triomphe.

XXX

Duo se laissa tomber sur l'immense lit de sa luxueuse chambre d'hôtel. Heero le regarda, un sourire conquis aux lèvres. Le métis grimpa sur le lit, à quatre pattes, roulant un peu des hanches.

Il escalada son amant, s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa, plongeant sa langue bien profondément dans la bouche accueillante de son amant.

« Ta chanson m'a rendu fou… J'ai envie de toi…

« C'est rare que tu fasses le premier pas…

« J'ai envie d'être dessus…

« Pas de soucis.

Duo écarta les cuisses, nouant ses chevilles dans le dos de son amant. Le métis se sentit bête, il ne savait plus trop comment faire.

« Laisses ton instinct parler…

Heero l'embrassa, ses mains caressant les hanches étroites. Son bassin commença à se frotter lentement contre lui, leurs sexes se durcirent lentement.

Duo lui sourit.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser…

Ils s'embrassèrent. Duo enleva leurs vêtements assez rapidement. Le désir leurs brûlait les reins. Heero soupira en sentant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

Il caressa avec tendresse le corps de son amant sans pudeur, il le connaissait par cœur, sauf cette partie si intime. Il l'embrassa puis fit descendre sa langue le long de son cou.

Il s'arrêta sur les tétons, les mordillant, les tiraillant sans lui faire de mal. Duo vibrait. Heero était fait pour ça. Le métis relâcha les pointes rouges et sensibles pour descendre.

Il mima l'acte sexuel sur le nombril pendant un moment, rendant Duo fou de désir. Il évita son sexe, suçant l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Sa main passa entre elles, cherchant l'entrée presque avec convoitise. Il tâtonna, tournoya sans vraiment oser entrer. Puis, avec délicatesse, il entra le premier doigt, dilatant légèrement le corps bien plus habitué de Duo.

Il fut étonné par la chaleur et la moiteur de l'endroit, il glissa très rapidement un second, cherchant à le découvrir. Duo devenait fou, Heero le caressait de manière curieuse et obscène.

Finalement, Heero commença à le masturber de son autre main, un troisième doigt fiché en lui.

Heero se pencha en avant, suçant Duo avec lenteur, le rendant fou de désir inassouvi. Il se vengeait, de manière mesquine, de toutes les attentes que son amant lui faisait subir.

« Prends-moi Heero… Tu me rends fou…

Le métis se recula, laissant glisser le sexe hors de sa bouche, salivant dessus sans honte. Il se plaça correctement, enleva ses doigts et s'enfonça en lui.

Se sentir englobé, encerclé, le rendit fou. Sans se contrôler, il donna un violent coup de rein, le prenant entièrement et douloureusement. Duo serra les dents mais une larme coula le long de sa joue.

« Ca va ?

Paniquant, Heero voulut se retirer, Duo noua ses jambes dans son dos, l'enfonçant plus profondément en lui.

« Si tu pars, ça sera encore plus douloureux… Restes et attends…

Heero obéit. Quand Duo commença à remuer, il le pénétra lentement.

Duo poussa un cri de plaisir. Il tremblait, Heero était vraiment un Dieu.

« Encore… Vas-y… Plus vite…

Heero obéit aux ordres. Il touchait la prostate assez régulièrement. Duo se cambrait, écartant les cuisses très largement. Sans vraiment, s'en rendre compte, au milieu des baisers et des mots d'amour, ils jouirent, l'un après l'autre.

XXX

Solo sortit de la douche, frottant ses cheveux avec une serviette. Sur l'immense lit, Wufei discutait avec les nouveaux mariés.

Ce dernier, juste en bas de pantalon, buvait une bière. Solo sourit en entendant la conversation. Ils parlaient sexe. Le blond se laissa tomber à côté de son amant, l'embrassa dans le cou et ils reprirent la conversation.

Le sujet, chaud à souhait, échauffait lentement les hormones des quatre jeunes. Solo ne put se retenir. Il se pencha légèrement sur le côté. Sa bouche souffla lentement sur le cou de son amant. Wufei trembla.

Solo se sentait excité, il s'installa carrément sur les cuisses de son amant, sans honte, ouvrant son peignoir. Wufei fut incapable de le repousser, tremblant d'excitation en voyant les yeux des deux autres sur le corps de son amant.

Trowa sentit son sexe se durcir, il voyait les hanches fine de son meilleur ami se trémousser sur le chinois qui avait une érection. Il regarda Quatre qui fixait la scène, tremblant légèrement, les cuisses serrées. Il lui grimpa dessus, l'allongea à côté de l'autre couple.

Wufei les regarda. Quatre, les cuisses grandes ouvertes, se laissait manipuler par les mains expertes de son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

« On rêve…

Trowa ne sursauta pas quand la langue de Solo s'enfonça dans sa bouche. Quatre se redressa, léchant le menton de l'autre blond.

Les choses s'emballèrent. Ils se déshabillèrent, avec des gestes pressés, indécis. Quand ils furent nus, Trowa et Quatre s'allongèrent, s'embrassant, se caressant. Quatre embrassait le cou de son mari, remuant les hanches pour l'exciter.

Solo et Wufei, allongé juste à côté d'eux, faisaient la même chose.

L'ainé des Maxwell devenait fou, cette proximité, cette chaude ambiance le rendait dément.

Il avait envi de le faire devant eux.

Il plaqua le chinois sur le matelas, s'asseyant sur son bassin.

« T'es déjà dur ?

« Hummm… Montres-leur ce que tu sais faire… Solo…

Le blond éclata de rire. Il regarda du coin de l'œil que les autres les mataient et se redressa. Il frotta ses fesses contre la verge déjà raide.

« Hummm… Wufei, elle est toujours aussi grosse…

Quatre déglutit, il remua, se frottant à Trowa. Ses cuisses s'ouvrirent en grands par reflexe. Le brun ricana, lui saisit les hanches pour l'allonger sur le côté, face aux deux autres.

Ce dernier rougit violemment. Il détourna les yeux.

« Non, regardes-moi Quatre ! Ca m'excite !!

Il se redressa, cambrant le dos, exposant son corps. Sans se préparer, d'un brusque mouvement de hanche, il s'empala.

Sa tête partit en arrière, il laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Wufei restait immobile, se mordant la lèvre très fort pour s'empêcher de le prendre à la sauvage. Solo se redressa lentement.

Il se pencha en arrière, montrant la verge bien figé en lui. Quatre frissonnait. Trowa se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa tout en le pénétrant de deux doigts.

« Bientôt… Toi aussi tu seras capable de faire ça…

Solo se rassit, s'empalant plus profondément. Il remua sur les côtés, se faisant du bien. Wufei commença à lentement lever les hanches.

« Ca te plait de nous voir baiser ?

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point… Trowa sourit devant l'aveu de son mari.

Trowa le rallongea sur le dos, se glissa entre les cuisses fines, s'installant confortablement. Il sentit son érection grandir. Quatre exerça plusieurs pressions sur ses doigts, lui indiquant qu'il était prêt.

Le brun se recula, enleva sa main et le prit. Quatre cria. L'autre couple se figea. Ils aimaient les voir, Quatre était beau, encore bien plus quand il jouissait.

Solo se sentit durcir à cette vue. Il donna de violent coup de hanche. Trowa le clouait au lit, et le voir gémir, crier, se tortiller. Sans s'en rendre compte, il excitait toute la salle.

Wufei se redressa.

« Pousses-toi de la… Chéri, mets-toi à quatre pattes…

Solo obéis. Il tendit les fesses. Wufei le poussa gentiment vers Quatre.

« Embrasses-le… Pendant qu'on vous baise… Tu en meurs d'envie pas vraie ?

Solo cria quand Wufei le pénétra d'un rapide mouvement de hanche. Il se pencha et embrassa violement son ami sur la bouche. Les deux blonds s'embrassèrent voracement. Trowa et Wufei calquèrent leurs mouvements pour les prendre au même rythme.

L'ambiance devint électrique. Trowa et Wufei allaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Solo laissa sa langue descendre le long du corps pâle de son amant jusqu'au plus bas qu'il pouvait se plier.

Wufei les déplaça sur le côté pour que son amant puisse faire ce qu'il voulait. Le blond le remercia d'un mouvement de tête.

Il lécha les tétons couvert de suçons, mima la pénétration dans le nombril. Puis, il lécha la pointe du sexe circoncis. Quatre se cambra et retomba sur le matelas.

Trowa regarda le sexe de Solo prêt de la bouche de son amant. Les yeux bleus fixaient la verge raide se balançant dans le vide, vibrante de frustration et de plaisir. Presque quémandant des caresses.

« Suce-le… Si tu veux…

Ravi, le deuxième blond ouvrit la bouche, avalant avec dextérité le sexe vibrant du blond. Ils restèrent dans cette position, se donnant mutuellement du plaisir. Ils ne pensaient pas aux conséquences de leurs gestes.

Demain, tout serait oublié.

La jouissance les prit par surprise, violente. Ils orgasmèrent presque en même temps, dans une masse de corps tremblant. Ils s'affaissèrent lentement.

XXX

La respiration sifflante, le corps tremblant, les quatre garçons s'entreregardèrent.

« C'était… Ouahouuuu ! Génial…

Solo embrassa de nouveau Quatre, Trowa et enfin Wufei. Quatre embrassa Wufei et Trowa. Les deux dominants s'embrassèrent, juste un smack.

Ils se séparèrent, les nouveaux mariés retournant dans leurs chambre dans un état second, ravi de cette parenthèse qui resterait la seule et unique.

XXX

Solo se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Wufei ?

« Oui ?

Le chinois le regarda.

« Wufei… J'ai envie de toi…

Le chinois sourit.

« Mais… J'ai envie de te prendre…

Wufei se redressa, peu sur de comprendre.

« Tu as envie de me pénétrer ?

Solo rougit violement.

« Me fais pas répéter, c'est trop dur…

Ils s'embrassèrent. Solo s'installa entre ses cuisses, le sexe dur et impatient. Wufei était vierge. Jamais il n'avait prit plus qu'un doigt pendant une pipe de son amant.

Mais, il n'avait pas peur, il savait que Solo ne lui ferait pas mal car il le ferait avec amour.

Le blond l'embrassa tendrement. Il se recula pour enfoncer deux doigts dans la bouche de son amant.

Wufei fit tourner sa langue autours, les humidifiant avec envie, les suçant comme la meilleur des friandises.

Solo se pencha pour lécher son sexe, juste assez pour l'exciter mais pas assez pour le délivrer. Le chinois se cambra, tremblant.

Solo laissa descendre ses doigts le long du torse, du ventre, frôlant juste le nombril pour prolonger la torture de son amant. Il passa rapidement sur le sexe, le survolant de façon intentionnelle.

Il caressa la rez-des-fesses un petit moment, juste pour l'exciter. Wufei remua le bassin. Solo pénétra d'un doigt bien humide m'entré vierge de son amant.

Wufei analyse froidement la sensation d'un doigt montant en lui. C'était ni bon, ni mauvais. Seule sa prostate ferait la différence.

Solo le prit en bouche, suçant lentement la verge tremblante. Il enfonça doucement un second doigt. Le chinois sentit son corps partir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il éjacula avec un jappement surpris.

Solo avala avec plaisir, continuant de le pénétrer. Il continua de le lécher, enfonçant un troisième doigt.

Wufei écarta les cuisses.

« Vas-y ! Je t'aime !

« Mets-toi en levrette, ça fera moins mal…

Obéissant, le brun se mit en position, tendant les fesses avec envie. Solo posa ses mains sur les hanches étroite, avança avec appréhension et s'enfonça e une fois, sachant très bien que ce sera douloureux.

Wufei rejeta la tête en arrière, criant de plaisir. Il resserra ses muscles internes et les relâcha de façon régulière pour se détendre plus vite. Il se relâcha assez vite.

Solo recula lentement, puis le pénétra de nouveau. Il fit de lents mouvements pendant quelques minutes pour le détendre.

« Baises-moi comme il faut !! J'ai envie de plus.

Solo sourit et donna un raide coup de hanche. Leurs corps s'emboitaient avec violence. Ils gémissaient avec passion, se fichant que l'on puisse les entendre.

Quand Solo réussit à attraper la prostate d'un coup de hanche très précis, Wufei sentit ses bras le lâcher, son visage s'écrasa sur le matelas.

Solo ne put s'empêcher de refermer sa main sur la nuque, le plaquant encore plus dans les coussins. Son autre main remonta les hanches, pour enfin le pénétrer plus vite.

Wufei cria, il remua, se jetant violement sur lui. Solo lui attrapa un bras, le tordant un peu en arrière pour le faire se redresser. Il le maintient assez étroitement contre lui, son sexe le pénétrant assez violement maintenant.

Wufei sentit ses yeux se fermer, sa voix se casser, il retomba, seulement maintenant par la poigne de fer de Solo sur son bras.

Le dominant se retira sans avoir jouie, l'allongea sur le dos et se renfonça brusquement.

Wufei cria, ses bras se nouèrent autours du cou fin. Leurs mouvements devenaient plus court, plus secs. Solo sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il saisit la verge bien raide de son amant et le masturba au même rythme que ses pénétrations.

Wufei se tendu, son corps dut prit de légers tremblements lorsqu'il éjacula enfin. Solo se sentit comprimé à en avoir mal.

Il l'emplit en de longs jets chauds. Wufei ouvrit de grands yeux en le sentant, il n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi bon.

Ils s'embrassèrent violement. Solo se retira avec précaution et lécha se semence à même son corps.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se couchèrent, blottit l'un contre l'autre, amoureux.

XXX

Duo lança son crayon à travers la pièce en criant. Il jeta son bloc un peu pus loin et frappa son front contre le bureau. Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Solo entra, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« T'y arrives pas ?

« Non ! Merde ! J'arrive pas à écrire une seule chanson sans cul dedans.

« Ben, on a qu'à continuer dans le sulfureux…

« Mais, j'ai peur qu'Heero finisse par le prendre mal de me voir me frotter contre toi…

« J'adore te voir sur scène Duo, même à te frotter à Solo…

Heero posa la main sur l'épaule de Solo qui comprit et quitta la pièce.

Heero se mit à genou devant lui.

« J'aime te voir, soumis à moi… La bouche pleine de mon sperme… Le cul en feu et les sangs bouillant dans tes veines.

« Heero… Arrêtes ou je te viole.

« Défonces-moi donc… J'ai envie de te sentir gicler en moi… Baises-moi Duo…

En deux ans, Heero s'était bien dévergondé. Il ouvrit le pantalon de Duo et le prit en bouche.

« Ecris pendant que je te suce, on verra ce que ça donne.

Duo se senti durcir, les paroles s'écrivirent toutes seules.

XXX

Trois mois plus tard, un immense journal de Rock titrait :

« Sensual Sexual », groupe sulfureux, publie l'album le plus sexuel de tous les temps pour ne pas changer de leurs habitudes et on adore.

XXX

Pardon encore pour le retard. J'ai révisé mon BTS que je passe entre mi mai et fin juin. Et ouai, en quatre fois… Merci p d'éducation nationale.

J'ai un blog ou je publierai des Os sur divers groupes tel que Nevada Tan, Naruto, Gundam Wing ou autres.

Pour l'instant, y'a que Moi, mon mec et Msn ainsi que Animal.

Passez si vous voulez : x-daki-yaoi-x..

Je vous attends.

A bientôt.


End file.
